Dans l'intimité d'un couple aux antipodes
by kittensandjamforhobbits
Summary: John aurait pu le lui répéter mille fois, le lui hurler, le lui gémir, Jim ne retiendrait jamais qu'il l'aimait, et qu'il ne lui suffisait que de demander pour qu'il lui autorise tout ce qu'il désirait. La fiction principale de ces OS quotidiens, pour les intéressés, est Du thé, du lait, et internet c;
1. Un matin

_« James... James... »_

Il se redressa brusquement, ses lèvres se heurtant avec passion contre celles de son amant. Bon sang, ce feu qui lui dévorait les reins, cette boule au ventre qui ne cessait de grossir, cette pression qui s'exerçait plus fort sur son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de l'orgasme.

_« Plus fort... Plus fort... »_

Oui, oui c'était bon, tellement qu'il serra Moriarty plus près de lui, enfonçant légèrement ses ongles courts dans la peau de son dos. Il n'en pouvait plus, il le haïssait, il l'aimait tellement, il en redemandait à chaque fois. Son souffle erratique, ses râles caverneux, ses gémissements aiguës, il se sentait sous l'emprise d'un plaisir qu'il ne pouvait maîtriser.

_« Un peu plus haut... Là... Là, oui, là... »_

Ce point particulier, le plus agréable, pressant de façon ostentatoire contre ce qu'il avait de plus érogène. Il soupirait, il geignait, il suppliait, la fin lui semblait proche. Un nouveau soubresaut, John frémît, un long serpentin de cette sensation de plaisir infini le traversant de part en part.

_ « Doucement... Oui... Continues- oui... Mmmm... » _

Ça y était, il se cramponnait à lui, le tenant plus fermement à mesure qu'il se répandait lentement. Encore un peu, juste un peu plus, un dernier coup, voilà, le brave Watson venait de jouir.


	2. Un soir

_« Tu as faim ? »_

John se contenta d'un non catégorique, qui lui fît faire la moue. Tant pis, il mangerait seul ce soir, bien au fond du canapé, à visionner cette série française qu'il aimait tant. Pourtant, une fois le salon traversé, il n'eût pas le temps de poser son plateau repas sur la table-basse qu'il se retrouva happé dans les tréfonds de cette cabane de coussins faite par Moriarty lorsqu'il souhait s'isoler, dans un couinement de sa part exprimant toute sa surprise.

_« Ji-im !... Je croyais que tu voulais rester tout seul... »_

Il n'obtînt pourtant pas de réponse, et se contenterait du long baiser qu'on lui offrait. Douces malgré ce qu'elle proféraient, chaudes malgré le cœur de pierre, tendres malgré l'homme sans pitié qui les portait, il aimait ses lèvres délicieusement expertes. Il pouffa un peu, Jim était bien énervé ce soir, et toujours aucun mot de sa part.

_« Doucement... »_

Indiqua le blondinet, observant son amant lui retirer son haut de pyjamas sans précautions, bon sang il devait en avoir drôlement envie... La robe de chambre vola, les pantoufles suivirent, et bien assez tôt c'était un John nu comme un ver qui, désireux après maints traitements buccaux passionnés, acheva de dénuder son amant sous la couverture plaid.

_« Là... Donnes je vais te guider »_

Et, à force de coups de reins, John ne cessa d'en redemander, et, au bout d'un certain nombre de demie heures passées à tester les ressorts du canapé, il ne pût se retenir plus longtemps, et tâcha malgré toute sa bonne volonté un des coussins en plumes d'oie. Mais bon Dieu, que ça en avait valu la peine!


	3. Un dîner

_« J'ai une idée, ça va te plaire... »_

Et quelle idée ! Aussitôt que le serveur s'en fut allé, le blondinet, d'humeur coquine ce soir, se glissa sous la table, laquelle était recouverte d'une longue nappe, et ne porta pas plus attention aux ricanements de son partenaire. Et pourtant, il était vrai qu'une telle proposition était surprenante de la part du brave docteur Watson, ne faisant jamais quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire, mais, maintenant qu'il partageait sa vie avec Moriarty depuis plus de quatre mois, on pouvait dire que le criminel avait déteint sur le vétéran.

_« Alors... Qu'avons-nous là... »_

Caressant son membre encore calme, John embrassa l'intérieur de ses cuisses chaudement, pressant langoureusement ses lèvres contre le tissu fin des pantalons de tailleur de James.

_« Mmmmm... »_

Oh oui, il s'en délectait, et sentir son sexe s'éveiller peu à peu sous ses doigts était une sensation des plus excitantes. C'est alors ainsi que, sans le moindre son, le blondinet défît la boucle de ceinture argentée, et soulagea le vit du brun de ses entraves vestimentaires.

_« Si dur... »_

Il savait pertinemment que le consultant exultait lorsqu'il lui faisait des éloges sur ô combien son pénis pouvait être tendu, chaud, frémissant et sensible. Il l'embrassait, le suçotait, le mordillait, le frottait de sa base à son gland, et bien entendu Moriarty ne tarda plus à se cramponner à la chevelure blonde de Watson, qui avala sans rien dire, la semence de son amant, son goût laiteux, et nettoya le coin de son menton, avant de refaire surface après avoir vérifié que personne ne le remarquerait.

_« Bon appétit »_


	4. Un supermaché

_« On va nous voir... Allez arrêtes... »_

Et pourtant, Watson ne se fît pas obéir, loin de là, les baisers dans sa nuque s'intensifiant, le mouvement long et languissant des doigts de son partenaire sur son sexe qui ne semblait pas en accord avec ce que demandait le blondinet.

_« James on va se faire attraper et puis on va nous passer un savon... »_

Gloussa John, qui frissonnait depuis la plante des pieds jusqu'au bout de ses oreilles, les joues écarlates, le souffle court. Et à la réponse de Moriarty, il argua que non, ils ne feraient pas croire qu'ils se faisaient simplement un câlin au milieu du rayon jardinage.

_« Tu es insatiable... »_

Et d'un côté, cela n'était pas pour déplaire au vétéran, qui soupira dans les bras de l'autre, se laissant faire sans plus trop protester maintenant, car, même s'il avait voulu s'en aller, il n'aurait obtenu que de faire partager au reste du magasin, le spectacle de son membre durci, donnant un certain relief à ses jeans.

_« J'ai l'impression qu'on nous observe... »_

Et c'était très ennuyeux, mais le brun ne cessa pas pour autant d'assouvir ses désirs, et d'apaiser son complexe de puissance sur la plupart du reste du monde, et sur son amant soumis, ses doigts allants et venant sur toute sa longueur, John se mordant les lèvres avec force pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son, la anse du panier en plastique broyée dans ses doigts, si fort que ses articulations en étaient livides. Et pourtant, alors qu'il arrivait à l'acmé de cette courbe du plaisir, il glapît, juste une fois, avant de son confondre en manières et rougissements, pour enfin demander d'une toute petite voix, la boîte de mouchoir que le couple avait dans le panier qu'il venait de faire tomber.


	5. Une aire d'autoroute

_« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? _

Oh que si, il l'était, et continua sans rien dire de plus à se défaire de sa ceinture de cuir violet récemment achetée. John soupira, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Jim serait le genre d'homme à vouloir en redemander chaque jour, à heures variables, lorsqu'il s'était embarqué dans cette relation insensée.

_« Tu nous a fait nous garer sur une aire sale au milieu du trajet retour de chez maman pour le faire ? »_

Renchérît-il, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant toujours pas. À peine une heure plus tôt ils étaient chacun en face de l'autre, Madame Watson aux côtés de sa progéniture, à prendre le thé dans des tasses de porcelaine plus clichés que la raison ne pouvait l'autoriser. Néanmoins, il reconnut qu'il était difficile de dire 'non' aux propositions que son amant lui faisait, et que son argument principal semblait irréfutable.

_« C'est bien parce que c'est toi... »_

Soupira-t-il, haussant les épaules, levant les yeux au ciel. Il se laissa faire, laissa la main habile du consultant trouver son propre chemin vers son entre-jambe, laissa ses longs et fins doigts faire jouer le premier de ses boutons, les laissa défaire sa braguette, et enfin, les laissa s'aventurer d'eux-mêmes dans ses recoins les plus intimes, se laissant cette fois faire en soupirant d'aise.

_« Rapproches-toi, que tu ne restes quand même pas sur ta faim... »_

Murmura le blondinet dans cette atmosphère chaude alors que la climatisation fonctionnait en cette chaude après-midi de Mars. Il ne broncha pas lorsque James l'embrassa, entrouvrît ses lèvres, et força de sa langue aiguisée les siennes, au contraire il en gémît, tout ceci était terriblement excitant, beaucoup trop même, c'était indécent. Bon sang quel homme était-il devenu depuis qu'il fréquentait le criminel, et à quel point adora-t-il se répandre dans ses doigts, crispé, haletant, soupirant, frissonnant, amoureux.


	6. Un parc

_« Il fait froid... »_

Grommela le blondinet, qui en avait assez de patienter. Pourquoi tous ces mystères cette semaine ? Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pût faire pour vexer Moriarty au point de ne pas partager son lit pendant tout ce temps, alors que cela allait bientôt faire trois mois qu'ils dormaient soit chez l'un, soit chez l'autre.

_« Ah enfin... »_

Pensa-t-il, voyant l'autre arriver dans ce parc Londonien avec dix minutes de retard par rapport à l'heure convenue, qui était bien trop matinale pour John. Le Soleil se levait à peine, il faisait encore nuit, mais déjà la luminosité permettait de voir arriver quelqu'un à dix mètres. Il serra la main de son amant, qui n'attendît pas plus de cérémonies avant de le broyer dans ses bras. John retînt un faible cri de douleur alors qu'il pouvait sentir sa cage thoracique se faire écraser.

_« Du calme James, tu es pire qu'un enfant »_

Oui, on pouvait dire qu'il s'était levé du mauvais pied, mais les mains sous sa veste qu'il sentît rapidement après avoir manqué l'arrêt cardiaque furent là pour lui redonner le sourire. Oui, impatient comme un enfant de pouvoir profiter de son jouet, Moriarty l'attira près d'un arbre au tronc large, auquel il ne lui laissa d'autre choix de s'agripper fermement alors que déjà Watson remarqua que son postérieur était exposé au froid matinal.

_« Tu es dingue... »_

Lui reprocha tendrement cette fois-ci le médecin, qui pour sa part ne se débattait pas le moins du monde, et qui même, se mordît la lèvre inférieur sous l'effet du douloureux plaisir qui se propagea en lui lors de sa défloraison après une semaine de jachère, chose exceptionnelle alors que, d'habitude, pas un jour ne s'écoulait sans qu'il se retrouve à emprunter des tonalités indécentes. Mais là, il lui fallu rester silencieux, plus ou moins, et ne s'autorisa que des soupirs répétés, et des gémissements étouffés dans sa gorge, dans laquelle coula à la fin, après changements répétés de postures, le liquide chaud et sucré dont Jim regorgeait.


	7. Un avion (Paris 1)

_« Jim tu te rends compte qu'on n'est pas seuls !... »_

Murmura-t-il avec presque de la colère. L'autre haussa les épaules, peu lui importait le monde qui pouvait l'entourer lorsqu'il désirait le brave John Watson, du moins c'était ce que ce dernier pensait. En cet instant il regrettait de l'avoir convaincu de voyager dans un avion traditionnel plutôt que celui qu'il possédait quelque part au Sud de Londres pour leur voyage à Paris. Au moins il avait accepté de payer les tickets puisque la condition pour qu'il accompagne le blondinet dans cette « bicoque » des airs était qu'ils voyagent en première classe -chose que le protagoniste n'aurait jamais pu se payer tout seul, et encore moins à deux.

_ « Ce n'est pas parce que l'on a une couverture sur les genoux que cela ne craint rien... »_

Rétorqua Watson, qui déjà se sentait tout chose, des frissons naissant dans le bas de son dos. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il soit si faible au moindre effleurement de sa peau par la personne qui -à ses yeux- se trouvait être la plus attirante de cette planète si on mettait à part ses sautes d'humeur, sa tendance à se sentir supérieur au monde et ses horaires de travail variables ?

_« Oui je sais d'habitude c'est bien mais... mais... Oh tant pis tu gagnes... »_

Comme à chaque fois, John abdiqua, et fît de son mieux pour ne pas laisser échapper le moindre son de ses lèvres, ne souhaitant pas se ridiculiser au risque de se voir réprimandé par le personnel de l'engin (et d'ailleurs, le capitaine Crieff lui semblait être un homme des plus agréables).

_« Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment tu fais pour en avoir envie tous les jours... »_

Murmura cette fois le vétéran sur un ton larmoyant, et il comprenait encore moins comment son propre sexe pouvait se laisser faire à chaque fois que le consultant le voulait, comment pouvait-il soutenir ce rythme quotidien ? Peu importe, c'était tellement agréable, le danger du public, les mains malsaines de Moriarty, oui, tout cela était bien pour exciter John, qui une fois arrivé à l'hôtel, se jeta sur son amant, le renversa sur les draps de lin, et ne se fît pas prier plus longtemps pour une séance de caresses, baisers et autre châtiments délicieux, au cœur de Paris.


	8. Une méridienne bordeaux (Paris 2)

_« J'ai envie de toi... »_

Intima tendrement le plus âgé, caressant de ses doigts délicats la nuque blanche de l'autre, baisant sa pomme d'Adam de ses lèvres chaudes. Oh oui, il en avait envie, pour une fois que cela venait de lui et non de l'autre.

_« James je suis sérieux... »_

Répondît-il à cette imitation de la personne concernée du fameux 'oh my' de cet acteur asiatique qu'il semblait tant apprécier, il avait joué dans Star Trek non ? Peu importait de toutes façons au blondinet qui doucement balançait ses hanches, sa voix mielleuse susurrant des mots d'amour à double sens, s'appliquant à défaire la cravate du consultant alors qu'il venait juste de terminer de se préparer pour le 'gros contrat qui avait fait qu'ils s'étaient déplacés à Paris'.

_« Tu lui diras qu'il y avait du trafic, il y a toujours du trafic dans les grandes villes »_

Proposa John qui pourtant ne laissait pas le choix à son partenaire, car, si Moriarty en réclamait tous les jours et John se soumettait plus ou moins rapidement, quand lui désirait, il ne laissait aucune issue de secours à l'autre. Tout vola sur le tapis, chaussures cirées, chemise, ceinture, sous-vêtements, cravate, pantalon.

_« Et puis tu ne dirais pas non à une demie heure de câlins avec moi, si ? »_

Argument fatal, il se retrouva bien vite en dessous, retrouvant sa fonction d'objet désiré et désireux. Et maintenant qu'il était sur les rails, rien ne pouvait plus arrêter un Jim excité, ça, notre blondinet en était au courant, et cela lui plaisait naturellement plus qu'autre chose en ce matin Parisien.


	9. Un musée (Paris 3)

« _Wow,_ je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle était si petite... »

Ne nous méprenons pas, John ne parlait que de la Joconde. Oui, en effet, on pouvait sentir une pointe de déception dans sa voix, et pourtant il admirait l'œuvre en se remémorant ses jeunes années où il désirait mener la vie d'artiste au fond du jardin de ses parents, installant dans un cabanon son petit bureau et ses crayons, mais cela ne dura que jusqu'à ses treize ans, après il découvrît les comics et voulut devenir 'comme Captain America', un soldat était né.

_« Je sais que ce n'est pas la taille qui compte mais quand même.. Bon en tout cas c'est une chance que tu aies pu nous trouver un moyen /légal/ de pouvoir nous faire visiter le Louvre quand personne n'y est plus, à part le gardien »_

Le blondinet ne se doutait pas, en revanche, qu'il aurait aussi droit à plus qu'une visite, mais cela il ne le comprît qu'une fois dans la salle des sculptures Antiques, renversé aux pieds d'Apollon et ne saisissant toujours pas s'il trouvait la situation amusante ou si son amant faisait encore resurgir son ego démesuré. Et pourtant, au travers du regard du blondinet, il était plus beau qu'un dieu. Et perdu dans ses réflexions, il le laissa s'accroupir et l'allonger un peu plus correctement contre le socle de marbre.

_« Je t'aime aussi »_

Oh, ce serait tendre ce soir donc. Pour changer de leurs habituels moments d'intimité volée en hâte, cela devait donc trotter dans les esprits du plus jeune depuis un moment, prendre son John sur une statue, seuls ou presque. Maints baisers, caresses et soupirs furent échangés, et il fallut être discret, car les murs résonnaient.

_« Attends, attends... »_

Demanda Watson avec détresse, répondant au 'quoi' essoufflé de l'autre que le bras d'Apollon lui faisait mal, et qu'il fallait se décaler quelque peu sur le divan de pierre. À cela, il fut surprit de ne pas obtenir de chamailles de la part de son amant qui sembla s'empresser de s'assurer qu'il allait mieux dans la position nouvellement adoptée. Et à la toute fin, lorsque ses membres se contractèrent sous la tension du plaisir arrivant à son acmé, notre blogueur gémît plus fort qu'il ne se serait généralement autorisé, mais qui sembla conforter le moi de James, qui insista à ce qu'il reproduise ce genre de son une prochaine fois. John soupira, et l'embrassa à perdre haleine, prenant cette fois-ci le dessus, roulant des hanches, sentant enfin bientôt Moriarty le saisir avec hargne, râler, puis abdiquer.


	10. Un fleuve (Paris 4)

_« Eh bien, tu avais raison, c'est superbe vu d'ici »_

Concéda le vétéran, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, leur bateau-mouche voguant calmement sur les eaux troubles de la Seine. Le spectacle des ponts joignant deux rives comme joignant deux amants lui rappelait ce poème qu'il affectionnait tant.

_« Non merci, je n'ai pas très faim encore, on a déjeuné tard »_

Néanmoins, il se laissa serrer dans les bras de l'autre, après avoir poliment refusé une boisson également. Il était heureux, enfin partager un moment seulement réservé à l'étrange paire qu'il formait avec Jim depuis quelques mois maintenant, cinq pour être précis, presque une demie année, des décennies aux yeux du blondinet, rarement une de ses relations n'avait eût l'occasion de tenir plus de deux semaines, grâce à qui ?

_« Merci en tout cas, pour tout »_

Et il gloussa comme une adolescente aux multiples baisers aux confins de sa nuque qu'il se vît offrir. Alors oui, apparemment c'était comme ça, être amoureux à Paris. Il trouva sa pensée des plus kitsch, mais tant pis, il n'y pouvait pas grand chose. Après tout il méritait bien d'être béat lui aussi, avec tout ce par quoi il avait dû passer auparavant.

_« Tu m'aimes ? »_

La réponse le ravît encore plus, et, coquinement, il emmena son criminel à domicile sur la banquette à l'avant du bateau, où il récompensa de la façon qui lui assurait le plus d'être bien accueillie les bons soins de son partenaire, caressant du bout fin de sa langue, sa verge chaude, et son membre vigoureux, qu'il ne manqua pas d'affecter du mieux qu'il le pouvait à l'aide de ses mains plutôt adroites avec l'habitude, et de ses lèvres expertes.


	11. Un ministère bien rangé (Paris 5)

_« Dépêches-toi, j'en peux plus »_

Supplia Watson dans un murmure languissant, défaisant déjà lui-même sa ceinture de cuir brun, abandonnant son pantalon de costume qui tomba à ses chevilles pour s'empresser de défaire cette chemise noire qui donnait à Moriarty cette allure tellement délectable qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche à chaque fois qu'il la lui présentait. Oh oui, c'était dangereux, tellement dangereux, mais ce ministre n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de temps avant de les accueillir, car l'habilité à John de se retenir n'excédait rarement les quatre ou cinq heures.

_« On s'en fiche Jim, c'est pas important, il n'y a pas de caméras dans un bureau comme cela... Comment ça 'dommage'?! »_

Oh et puis tant pis, même s'ils étaient filmés ce serait bien le cadet de ses soucis, conscient que son amant savait être magicien concernant ce genre de choses, bien qu'il ne souhait pas vraiment savoir par quels moyens il parvenait à ses fins. Il abaissa ses caleçons pourpres, et grimpa sur le bureau de bois sensiblement massif, se fichant bien de bousculer tous ces stylos soigneusement triés avec son postérieur une fois assit.

_« S'il te plaît ne me fais pas attendre plus longtemps... »_

Demanda le protagoniste sur un ton larmoyant, son sexe déjà trop sensible appuyant son propos alors que James posait ses doigts dessus. John ne chercha pas non-plus à comprendre pour quelle histoire sordide ils avaient affaire avec une personne haut-placée de l'État, et qui parlerait sûrement un Anglais très mauvais, en plus de l'accent plus que trop infusé.

_« Là... Hmf... »_

Enfin, enfin il se faisait contenter comme il se devait, serrant l'autre dans ses bras du plus qu'il le pouvait, haletant sous la cadence au bout de quelques minutes, laissant échapper des éclats de voix de temps à autres, s'octroyant quelques rudes affections à sa propre verge qui ne tarderait plus à rendre les armes. Et c'est ce qui arriva bientôt, John se perdît dans un long râle guttural, avant de sourire de sérénité, puis Jim vînt, et tout alla pour le mieux.


	12. Une grande bâtisse (Paris 6)

_« Jim ?... »_

Quel genre de touriste allait à Paris sans visiter Versailles ? Certainement pas celui du binôme Watson/Moriarty. Par contre, ce même binôme ne semblait pas sur le point de ne se contenter que de la visite, du moins de la visite générale, des lieux accessibles au grand public...

_« James tu n'es pas en train de faire ce que je crois que tu es en train de faire ?... »_

Et dieu sait qu'il souhaitait se tromper, car la morale ne permettait sans doute pas ce qu'ils étaient sur le point de faire, ne le permettait pas du tout... Et encore mois le respect des meubles qui ont fondé l'histoire dont l'esprit de John jouissait. Pourtant, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il laissait faire, il s'assît sur le bout du lit dans lequel autrefois c'était un héritier de la dynastie capétienne de Bourbon qui y prenait du bon temps, et non un malfrat de notoriété redoutable et un pédiatre militaire gay.

_« Tu te rends compte que ce n'est même plus une grosse amende qu'on risque là ?... »_

Il n'obtînt qu'un ricanement annonçant que le vétéran n'était pas en position de négocier, pas du tout. Il tenta de mettre en avant l'argument de la propriété mondiale de ces draps dans lesquels il semblait vouloir satisfaire son ego sur-dimensionné à se prendre pour le roi des rois et la crème dans le thé du matin. Néanmoins, comme toujours, le plus âgé ne pouvait cacher que cette idée du danger n'était pas pour lui déplaire, et que, bien que sa morale le lui déconseillait fortement, il s'allongea au milieu du court lit, et s'enfourna de bon train sous les couvertures royales.

_« Sois rapide alors, plus que d'habitude »_

Et rapide il fut, bien que plein d'attentions, de passion, de suggestions, de propositions puis de solutions, de soupirs, de plaisirs et de râle-mourirs. De même que le fut Watson, qui se laissa prendre comme une jeune fille amoureuse prête à tout pour la personne qu'elle s'était entêtée à suivre dans n'importe quelle situation. Leurs câlins furent expédiés, mais toujours aussi mielleux, savoureux, que d'habitude. Tant mieux, au moins, leur séjour Français se terminerait sur une note plaisante, étant donné qu'ils rentreraient le lendemain.


	13. Un chalutier

_« James calmes-toi... »_

Tenta John, voyant déjà la seconde catastrophe de la journée arriver. Comme si le crash plus ou moins doux de leur avion n'avait pas été suffisant, il fallait en plus que le rescapé, grâce à ce bateau de pêche qui passait et qui a eu la bonté de les prendre -eux et le reste de l'équipage- à son bord, s'emporte au milieu du vaisseau à qu'on osait lui faire ça, à lui ! Un homme de son rang ! Et que ces imbéciles de pilotes ne perdaient rien pour attendre la sentence qu'il leur réservait ! Néanmoins, ce qui choqua le plus notre protagoniste, fut de voir son amant jeter l'éponge et se réfugier dans une cabine pour tenter de s'apaiser. Bien entendu, le blondinet le suivît comme un gentil toutou.

_« Il n'y a pas lieu de s'énerver, je comprends que tu sois stressé mais ne fais pas payer le reste du monde pour une bêtise de la part d'une seule personne, tu veux bien ? »_

Comme toujours, sa voix était douce, se voulant rassurante du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, la main chaude de Watson parcourant lentement le dos encore humide et salé de l'autre. Il l'invita à retirer au moins sa veste, pour mieux sécher, et ne pas attraper mal, on ne savait jamais avec ces airs marins. C'était perturbant de le voir dans cet état, de se rendre compte que si, même Jim Moriarty pouvait être atteint par un accident aérien, alors que la peur de mourir ne semblait pas dans ses annales.

_« A la maison on s'occupera de tout ça, mais pour l'instant sois juste patient et tentes de te reposer, je préviendrai le capitaine que tu occupes la pièce pour dormir un peu »_

Il l'aida à se dévêtir et à ne conserver que le minimum décent, puis à s'installer dans les couvertures un peu rigidifiées à cause des aléas entre l'humidité de la mer et la chaleur des centres de réparation, car apparemment cet engin là semblait être une vieille bicoque, et n'était plus en l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait au début. Il embrassa le bout de son nez, et sourît malicieusement. Sans un mot, il se releva, et verrouilla comme il le pût la porte en ferraille un peu rouillée et dont la peinture blanche n'avait pas été refaite depuis quelques années.

_« Fais-moi une place »_

Il pensa qu'un moment d'intimité lui permettrait aussi de se relaxer plus rapidement. 'l'ocytosine, la dopamine, et la mélatonine' aurait dit Sherlock, mais John n'était que trop au courant de ce que son amant avait besoin pour se détendre après des émotions fortes, que trop. Il fît ça rapidement, pour le soulager, mais avec quand même respect et délicatesse, du mieux que la houle le lui allouait en tout cas. Chose terminée, il resta à ses côtés, caressant son visage du bout des doigts, le surveillant pendant son sommeil de plomb qui avait suivit une conversation enamourée sur le futur à deux qu'il fallait maintenant envisager plus sérieusement, étant donné que la prise de conscience concernant un décès éventuel et parfois inattendu avait été faite.


	14. Un isoloir

_« Droite ou gauche... »_

Se questionnait John alors qu'il n'y avait même pas encore réfléchit, distrait par Paris et ses délices culturels (et gastronomiques). Il répéta sa question une ou deux fois jusqu'à-ce que ce soit Jim qui y réponde en prenant son bulletin et le remplissant à sa place. Le protagoniste s'en ressaisît en vitesse, et vota à l'opposé de son amant.

_« Et si je veux jouer les esprits de contradiction ? »_

John rougît, se mordant la lèvre avec suffisamment de force pour ne pas laisser échapper un halètement de détresse. Un isoloir, il ne manquait plus que cela, pourquoi pas le parlement aussi ? Déjà que ce certain ministère avait été hors de la morale... Pourquoi fallait-il que les doigts de Jim le connaissent si bien, ses points faibles, ses moindres recoins. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils sachent où caresser, titiller, taquiner, ce qu'il fallait violenter, pour réveiller ce désir masochiste qui dormait en lui.

_« Trois minutes James, trois minutes... »_

Il ne lui en laisserait pas une de plus, il ne fallait pas que ça ait l'air louche, ce devait être rapide, frustrant, gênant. Il agrippa sa veste, du satin, décidément cet homme n'avait aucune limite, tant mieux, John se ferait un malin plaisir de jouir dessus, dans sa manche, dans sa poche, dans son revêtement, du moment qu'il pouvait la salir, la souiller, juste pour l'agacer, prendre sa revanche sur cette soumission forcée dans un endroit restreint dans lequel, pour l'éthique, il se retiendrait du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement brusque.

_« Enf-foiré »_

L'insulter faisait parti du jeu, et il était conscient que son amant jubilait de le savoir si mal à l'aise, qu'il exultait de le mettre dans un tel embarras, de le sentir si proche de défaillir dans ses bras, les joues en feu, le sexe dur, tendu, avant de ravaler sa fierté et venir tout contre lui. Sauf que, concernant cette dernière phase, notre blondinet se fît une joie d'accomplir son vil dessein, et il n'hésita pas à rabattre le pans de ladite veste contre son membre, et de se répandre dessus jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Gauche ou droite, l'un avait été forcé à se faire satisfaire, et l'autre avait repoussé toute accusation, John vota blanc.


	15. Un livreur de pizzas

_« Oui bonsoir je voudrais vous commander trois pizzas, oui, grandes, alors ce sera une romaine, une carnivore, et une champêtre, au 20bis Gayfere Street, d'ici 20 minutes ? D'accord, merci, oui, Monsieur Watson, à tout à l'heure »_

Il reposa le combiné sur le bureau, entra dans la cuisine pour annoncer solennellement que le dîner avait été commandé et qu'il fallait mettre la table, mais il resta juste muet, immobile, lorsqu'il s'aperçut que Jim n'était pas du tout en train de faire la vaisselle comme il l'avait crût au début. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tête penchée sur le côté droit, sourcils froncés et faisant la moue.

_« Tu fais ça sans moi maintenant ? »_

Demanda simplement John, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, mais les décroisant lorsqu'il s'avança en direction de son amant qui ne lui avait pas répondu. Il remplaça la main de l'autre par la sienne, et reprît son mouvement de bas en haut à sa place, l'embrassant maintenant sans un bruit. Il ne brisa le silence qu'au bout de trois minutes, plus ou moins, s'accroupissant, ne déclarant que :

_« Je t'ai commandé une carnivore »_

Mais il ne fut accueilli que par des doigts filant dans sa chevelure blonde qui se teintait déjà d'une couleur plus claire, forçant notre blondinet à s'activer un peu pour prendre son partenaire entre ses lèvres. Il comprenait son empressement, John venait le troubler pendant qu'il s'octroyait un peu de repos après cette longue journée pendant laquelle il avait enchaîné contrat après contrat, mais pour autant ce même John ne l'aurait certainement pas laissé se satisfaire tout seul, tenant à faire partie du processus qui mènerait le criminel à l'orgasme à chaque fois. Et puis il aimait bien la mimique qu'il arborait à chaque fois qu'il venait.

_« Comme ça ? »_

Apparemment oui, comme ça, selon la série de hochements de tête rapides de la part de Jim lorsque John se concentra plus sur son gland rougit, sa langue souple le faisant frémir au moindre contact. John n'avait pas besoin d'aller très profondément, il avait de la chance que son amant soit plus sensible au bout qu'à la base, et que le fantasme de se voir disparaître dans sa gorge ne soit pas le sien. Et une fois de plus, il ne sût attendre trop longtemps, et jouît sur l'arc de cupidon de John, glissant lentement à son menton alors que ce dernier léchait le contour de ses lèvres pour ne rien manquer.


	16. Un tapis de sport

_« Cinquante cinq, cinquante six, cinquante sept... »_

Suant, se remettant encore de ses dix minutes sur le tapis de course, John optimisait l'utilisation des équipements sportifs qui se trouvaient chez Jim, chez qui il venait de passer la nuit après avoir englouti les trois pizzas et s'être dorlotés mutuellement sur le canapé-lit la veille. La porte s'ouvrît, et il redouta un commentaire aux pointes moqueuses de la part de celui qui entrait.

_« Tais-toi »_

Demanda notre blondinet avant même que son partenaire ait dit le moindre mot. Il inspira, expira, inspira, expira, encore dix et il arrivait à soixante-dix, là, il serait satisfait. Encore trois, deux... Le dernier était toujours le plus pénible, toujours, et il se fît désirer. John se laissa retomber dos contre le tapis de mousse, haletant, les joues plus rouge qu'un coquelicot de Monet.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? »_

Il commença à s'inquiéter lorsque son partenaire s'allongea à ses côtés. Il lui demanda ce qu'il faisait, et John expliqua tout naturellement qu'il tentait de perdre les kilos de l'hiver et essayait de raviver le souvenir de son époque dans l'armée, ce qui fît ricaner le consultant. Le héros soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, se faisant grimper dessus en moins de quelques secondes, apparemment Moriarty aimait le voir encore plus épuisé qu'à l'habitude.

_« James on est au sol... Le tapis compte pour le sol. »_

Mais visiblement cela n'importunait pas du tout le plus arrogant qui trouva un moyen de retourner notre vétéran face contre terre, du moins face contre parquet. Il soupira encore, encore et encore, passant de son ton résigné à un ton suppliant, se laissant prendre comme presque chaque jour jusqu'à la garde, cette fois-ci agrippant les poids qu'il avait tenté d'utiliser un peu plus tôt. Eh bien, il lui faudra maintenant trouver une solution à cette nouvelle tâche blanche sur le tapis de mousse, pour éviter de se dégoûter la prochaine fois qu'il ferait un peu de sport.


	17. Une cabine de douche

_« A-aah... »_

Plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais, plus jamais. Plus jamais d'obliques, plus jamais d'abdominaux, plus jamais de tractions, plus jamais de vélo elliptique, plus jamais de sport. Terminées ses bonnes résolutions, terminés ses projets de musculation pour pouvoir assurer sa silhouette d'espérer un jour de nouveau être agréable à regarder, terminés ses efforts à en devenir écarlate et en sueur, du moins jusqu'à la fin des courbatures.

_« Je suis dans la salle de bain »_

Informa-t-il alors qu'il levait péniblement le bras vers le levier de douche, laissant échapper un nouveau râle de douleur. Il geignît, puis enfin alluma l'eau si chaude que la vapeur ne tarda pas à s'accumuler dans l'espace plutôt restreint mais offrant tout de même un certain confort allié à une technologie que John ne voyait d'habitude que dans les films. Une demie minute s'écoula sur lui, puis il comprît qu'il n'était plus seul dans la douche.

_« Jim non pas maintenant j'ai trop mal là... James ne fais pas l'enfant je te dis que non-on ! »_

Il se trémoussa, gloussa, et s'enfonça plus profondément dans les bras de son amant qui lui embrassait la mâchoire, la nuque, l'épaule... Watson se tourna bientôt lentement pour pouvoir le regarder, le contempler une nouvelle fois. Il lui murmura tendrement qu'il l'aimait, et que pour aujourd'hui il ne voulait pas le faire animalement dans une cabine de douche trop humide. Ce à quoi Moriarty répondît le plus naturellement du monde que cela n'avait pas à être animal et qu'il s'adapterait parfaitement aux désirs de son partenaire. Ledit partenaire leva les yeux au ciel et comprît qu'il ne pouvait pas négocier avec son amant nymphomane.

_« Tu me portes alors, mon amour »_

Obtenir cet air bienveillant du criminel n'était pas chose aisée, et le médecin s'en félicitait à chaque fois. L'autre accéda à ses demandes, et les choses allèrent mieux que John s'y était attendu, il eût droit à tellement plus qu'à l'habitude, les baisers enflammés, les soupirs de son nom au creux de son oreille, le doux murmure des mots euphoriques échangés en toute fin de l'étreinte.


	18. Un cerisier

Un cerisier

James Moriarty/John H. Watson

by Kittensandjamforhobbits

_« Jim donnes-moi le thé s'il te plaît »_

Demanda le blondinet, assit en tailleur sur leur nappe rayée sur la terrasse intérieure de leur appartement, du moins de celui dudit Jim, cachés dans les toits de la Babylone britannique, à l'ombre de cet arbre que John appréciait tellement car il dégageait une odeur lui rappelant l'Asie et ses délices. Il prît la anse de la théière et versa dans un geste ample le liquide doré dans leurs deux tasses en porcelaine.

_« Viens-là »_

Demanda notre John en reposant ce qu'il avait dans les mains sur la nappe, attirant son amant contre lui-même. Il faisait beau dans le melting-pot, et doux, suffisamment pour que le couple ait décidé de prendre leur thé 'en extérieur' plutôt que dans la salle à manger pour une fois, être au milieu des arbres en pots et des fleurs en jardinières au printemps changeait de quatre murs dans un duplex épuré.

_« J'ai envie d'un câlin »_

Et le 'câlin' perdît toute sa dimension infantile et pure lorsque les doigts de Watson trouvèrent un chemin sous la chemise bien repassée de son amant, caressant doucement le bas de son dos, plongeant son regard fripon dans celui de Moriarty. Il embrassa ses lèvres légèrement, puis son menton, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, mordillant son nœud de cravate, de sa main libre lui donnant un peu plus de leste pour le retirer et enfin défaire calmement tour à tour les boutons gris.

_Clap clap._

C'était le bruit de deux corps mous qui s'épousaient dans un rythme effréné, s'ajoutant à cette musique de la passion des soupirs ponctuant chaque vers de leur course égrainée d'éclats de voix, de plaintes languissantes, de râles vivifiants, le plaisir se propageant longuement dans le corps du vétéran, passant par son bas-ventre pour le saisir à la poitrine, faire frissonner ses avant-bras, flageoler ses jambes, se dérober ses genoux. Peu importait les voisins de toits, John se pensait à l'abri dans sa bulle, et fît allègrement comprendre de façon sonore qu'il éprouvait, cette fois encore, un plaisir divin alors que Moriarty jouissait entre ses reins.


	19. Une table en verre

_« Bah oui je vais rentrer tard, oui, oui, évidemment qu'on ne va pas se voir de la journée puisque je vais dîner chez maman et que tu ne veux pas venir, bah oui mais j'y peux rien moi hein, tu n'as qu'à venir au lieu de rester enfermé ici à travailler »_

Si quand la proposition de venir dîner dans la maison familiale de Aldershot John avait pensé qu'il s'agissait d'une bonne occasion pour présenter la personne avec qui il partageait son quotidien depuis quelques mois, cette même personne ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille, et avait refusé catégoriquement de s'éloigner de Londres en ce moment, préparant apparemment quelque chose de gros.

_« Non je pars d'ici trois quarts d'heure, pourquoi ? »_

John prît sa cravate qui traînait sur la table de la salle à manger, et s'y appuya. Il passa la tissu autour de son col de chemise et commença à nouer. Il sourît de toutes ses dents à son partenaire qui s'immisça dans son entreprise. Notre blondinet se pencha quelque peu en avant pour goûter ses lèvres silencieusement, abandonnant sa parure pour les hanches de Moriarty.

_« Jim attention »_

Murmura bienveillamment Watson qui se laissa renverser sur le plateau de verre, ses bras enroulés autour de la nuque délicate de James, lui murmurant qu'après tout ils avaient peut-être le temps pour un câlin passionné, même s'il insista à ce que ce même James aille fermer les rideaux pour ne pas non-plus exposer leurs ébats au reste du monde, ironique lorsqu'il repensa à toutes les autres fois où il avait cédé aux désirs de l'autre. Pendant qu'il se retrouva tout seul, le vétéran défît sa cravate à peine nouée, et commença à déboutonner sa chemise, car même s'il lui était arrivé de faire des concessions, il ne supportait pas de ne pas être pleinement en contact avec son partenaire lors de l'acte amoureux.

_« Viens là, que je puisse te regarder »_

Car cela était devenu un de ses petits plaisirs depuis que son consultant avait reprît ses entreprises après deux années de silence, et le travail de terrain lui seyait à perfection, car depuis qu'ils étaient régulièrement amenés à partager des moments charnels, John avait pu le voir, jour à près jour, se pimenter de touches plus fermes et mises en relief sur l'ensemble de son corps. Et l'acte en lui-même, bien qu'il n'était que charnel dans les touts débuts, puis machinal par la suite, était maintenant devenu plus passionné et tendre, agrémenté de soupçons de malices et d'innovations, d'idées nouvelles chaque jour, de nouveaux désirs chaque instant.


	20. Un lit

_« Hmmm... »_

Samedi, onze heure trente, et John rechignait à ouvrir les yeux, trop heureux dans les bras de son amant, entre le rêve et l'éveil. Les rideaux étaient encore tirés, on ne voyait pas plus loin que le le bout de son nez. Il grogna une nouvelle fois, et serra son partenaire un peu plus fort dans ses bras ensommeillés.

_« Bonjour... »_

Qu'il était bon de ne pas travailler, et de se réveiller aux douces caresses dans le dos de la personne avec qui il avait passé la nuit. De ses pieds, Watson poussa la couverture hors du lit, et s'étira le bas du corps dans un long bâillement. Enfin, il accepta de sortir hors de son univers de sens aveugles, et perçut au bout de quelques secondes le minois de Moriarty.

_« Je t'aime aussi... »_

Qu'il appréciait ces instants de bienveillance mutuelle du matin, alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que deux hommes à moitié éveillés et non déjà le docteur Watson et James Moriarty, qu'il appréciait également ces câlins matinaux, ces baisers chastes se transformants en invitation à plus dès le réveil, et qu'il appréciait sentir son corps chaud pressé sous le poids de celui froid de son partenaire, sentir ses doigts s'infiltrer dans son intimité, sentir son pouls s'accélérer dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se faire erratique.

_« Jim... »_

C'en devenait insoutenable, et le désir de ressentir Jim au creux de ses reins ne pouvait plus être contenu décemment, et lorsque l'autre accéda à ses besoins, notre blondinet soupira d'aise. La chose fut cette fois silencieuse, les deux êtres enfermés dans leur passion ne cessèrent de s'embrasser, les gestes furent lents, seuls des râles transpercèrent leur bulle de temps à autre. Le blogueur caressa les cheveux fins du consultant, et souffla, s'ensuivirent des étreintes muettes, et des sourires timides. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il se comporterait comme cela, John ne l'aurait pas crut.


	21. Une bonne connexion (absent 1)

_« James ? »_

Appela John dans l'appartement, mais personne ne répondît. Il tenta de le contacter par téléphone mais la ligne était occupée. Notre héros abandonna et pensa qu'il réessayerait avant d'aller se coucher. Pourtant, il n'obtînt toujours aucune réponse, et commença à s'inquiéter. Pour se changer les idées et s'efforcer à ne plus se faire un sang d'encre il alluma son ordinateur, et ouvrît des yeux ronds comme des billes lorsque son partenaire absent l'appela sur Skype.

_« Où es-tu ? Je me suis inquiété, tu ne répondais pas au téléphone ! »_

S'empressa Watson lorsque l'image de son amant apparut à l'écran. Apparemment il était dans une chambre, John déduisît qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre d'hôtel, et il se sentît offensé de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Sur l'instant il avait envie de le frapper, mais il soupira et changea d'idée pour ne pas non-plus gâcher leurs instants de discussion. Il comprît qu'il ne reverrait pas le consultant pendant quelques jours, et cela l'agaça un peu plus.

_« Tu rentres quand... ? »_

Il fut un peu attristé de la réponse, un week-end ce serait long, mais il tenta de prendre la chose d'un autre œil : il aurait tout un week-end de tranquillité à pouvoir faire ce qu'il veut quand il le veut, sans dépendre de Jim, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter plus intimement. Pourtant, notre Watson fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il vît son amant défaire sa chemise. Il en fit la moue : il n'aurait pas le droit à son corps pendant, justement, tout un week-end.

_« James tu veux vraiment faire ça par webcam... ? »_

Apparemment oui, et, séduit par ce qu'il voyait à l'écran, John se laissa prendre au jeu. Il changea de pièce, et s'installa dans leur lit confortable, bien tranquille dans les coussins, pour une fois il pourrait occuper tout l'espace. Il fouilla dans la table de chevet, lui au moins aurait le luxe du lubrifiant, car il supposait que Moriarty n'en avait probablement pas prit dans sa valise, sinon il se ferait encore plus de soucis. Les débuts furent un peu timides, mais, après un travail sans relâchement, le couple arriva à un rythme qui leur permettrait d'atteindre leur but à peu près en même temps, et c'est ce qui arriva, après soupirs, gémissements timides d'un côté et francs de l'autre.


	22. Un SMS (absent 2)

_Tu me manques -JW_

Et c'était vrai, il lui manquait terriblement, tant que John avait migré dans son studio pour passer la nuit dernière. C'était d'ailleurs surprenant, que notre blondinet se soit tant attaché à son consultant en si peu de temps, s'y agrippant comme une moule à son rocher. Il avait donc éprouvé le besoin de rentrer dans son chez-lui pour le week-end, prenant bien soin de fermer toutes les portes à clé et d'avoir du duplex Moriarty en partant.

_Dans un taxi, je rentre du travail là -JW_

S'ensuivirent des séries de messages un peu plus enflammés, qui ne manquèrent pas d'éveiller un certain quelque chose dans le bas ventre de Watson, qui, presque inconsciemment, caressa son entre-jambe malgré le tissu de toile de jean peu confortable. Néanmoins, ce même Watson se laissa aller à donner à son membre un peu de leste en défaisant enfin sa ceinture brune.

_J'aime que tu me parles comme ça, James -JW_

Et il se doutait fortement que son amant appréciait ce petit jeu de 'sextos' entre eux. Et il avait également conscience que peut-être jouait-il avec le feu, et pas seulement avec le temps de trajet restant qui s'amenuisait entre chaque message érotique qui arrivait. Quelle chance que le conducteur soit sourd comme un pot, ce que John avait constaté lorsqu'il avait dû presque lui hurler sa destination pour qu'il l'entende, là au mois il ne remarquerait pas ses gémissements étouffés dans le fond de sa gorge.

_Tu viens toujours prématurément quand tu ne prends pas le temps, on réglera ça quand tu seras de retour -JW_

En attendant, notre vétéran, lui, savait prendre son temps malgré les contraintes, et lentement, il s'amena au plaisir. Quelle délivrance ce fut de se répandre dans son mouchoir en papier qu'il jetterai dans la poubelle publique la plus proche. Il regarda par la vitre sale, et sourît en reconnaissant le Yard, il n'allait plus tarder à arriver devant sa rue. Il prévînt Jim qu'il avait terminé, et qu'il ne répondrait que quelques minutes plus tard une fois à la maison. Même s'ils étaient éloignés, ils parvenaient toujours à conserver leur habitude d'une fois par jour, et John bénît le monde moderne pour cela.


	23. Une nuit (absent 3)

_« Plus fort... »_

Supplia notre blondinet dans la nuit noire, tapit au fond de sa couverture, tentant par tous les moyens de se détendre et trouver le sommeil, enfin, à quatre heures du matin, alors qu'il allait devoir se lever à sept. Il s'était remémoré cette fois où Holmes l'avait envoyé se satisfaire à l'étage, pour qu'il cesse d'être de mauvaise humeur et qu'il puisse enfin s'endormir, et Watson avait suivit ce bon conseil une nouvelle fois, ne parvenant pas à se calmer alors que son amant était absent depuis trois longs jours.

_« Hng... Ici... »_

Mais bien entendu, John n'avait pas vraiment d'expérience en vibromasseurs, et si les débuts avaient été hésitants, il s'était rapidement soutiré de premiers soupirs, et maintenant que son poignet s'était fait à l'outil, il ne lui manquait plus qu'à trouver le bon angle de pénétration pour optimiser son temps, mais pour ne pas non-plus succomber trop vite au plaisir sexuel en solitaire (qu'il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'expérimenter depuis quelques mois).

_« Hhhha... Hhhha... »_

Un peu trop rapidement, John se rapprochait de l'extase, mais la sensation n'était pas comparable, bien qu'elle manquait peut-être un peu d'humanité. Mais tant pis, il aimait cela trop pour en rester à cela, et bientôt il poussa un long gémissement, son propre sexe se tendant un peu plus dans un dernier effort, se répandant sur le ventre mollasson du vétéran.

_« J-Jim ! »_

Car il lui avait bien fallu penser à quelqu'un pour se motiver, et il devait bien avouer que l'image du corps nu de son partenaire, luisant sous la lumière de la nuit passant au travers des rideaux tirés, était une vision qui ne manquait jamais de le faire se durcir perceptiblement. En revanche, pour cette nuit, et la journée suivante, il ne devra que se contenter de souvenirs qui lui semblaient tellement loin tant le manque était en lui, devenu lui-même mordu d'une certaine forme de drogue.


	24. Un terminal

Un terminal

James Moriarty/John H. Watson

by Kittensandjamforhobbits

_« Alors, comment étais-ce ? »_

Puis il demanda exactement où il s'était rendu, étant donné qu'un flou avait flotté autour de cette information, et John estimait que maintenant que le plus gros du travail était fait, il méritait de savoir où était passé son amant pendant tant de temps, tellement loin de lui qu'il avait dû avoir recours à son imagination (et une aide en caoutchouc) pour apaiser le feu de ses reins le soir, à l'heure où d'ordinaire son partenaire le comblait des affections les plus violentes.

_« James, préviens-moi la prochaine fois, je n'aime pas les mauvaises surprises... »_

L'informa ensuite Watson, serrant le brun dans ses bras, il sentait le jasmin, ce qui aida un peu notre héros à comprendre où il s'était rendu, du moins dans quelle partie du globe, car il n'arrivait certainement pas d'Autriche, comme le disait le tableau des vols. Même s'il s'en fichait un peu, puisque chacun faisait ce que bon lui semblait, et que se retrouver étriqué dans une relation n'était pas une solution viable, il devait admettre que de s'être retrouvé seul à s'inquiéter du jour au lendemain lui avait fait redouter le pire.

_« Haha, James ne sois pas impatient, on va rentrer d'abord... Oui je sais, mais toi aussi tu m'as manqué, allez... Attends ! Non non non ! Bas les pattes ! »_

Et justement, pas si 'bas' au final, car ces mêmes pattes se retrouvèrent à se loger entre ses cuisses, éveillant le soldat qui avait pourtant tenté de se reposer malgré l'excitation de bientôt retrouver son amant. John frissonna bien malgré lui, et il serra son amant plus fort dans ses bras, soupirant sous ses doigts impétueux maintenant passés sous la ceinture avec toute la vigueur que l'attente avait fait grandir.

_« James cesses de me faire languir plus longtemps... »_

Demanda-t-il d'un air pitoyable, se donnant quelques dernières caresses sur la banquette arrière du véhicule que son ancien correspondant conduisait. Cela faisait à peine une demie-heure qu'il était rentré et John le suppliait déjà de venir le rejoindre, garés sur le parking de l'aéroport. Et notre blondinet avait déjà prit les devants, déjà dévêtu, allongé, prêt à l'emploi.


	25. Un examen

_« James je suis occupé là, non je n'ai pas envie, j'ai dit non ! »_

Un véritable enfant, voilà ce qu'était réellement Jim Moriarty, et Watson n'en avait vraiment pas besoin à cet instant, suffisamment occupé à réviser une dernière fois ses fiches préparées pendant le week-end solitaire qu'il avait dû passer. Un oral, plus précisément, voilà ce sur quoi il allait être testé, et il en informa son amant, en espérant qu'il comprenne qu'il fallait réellement le laisser travailler maintenant pour ne pas tout gâcher.

_« Non James on ne va pas travailler ce genre d'oral, non. »_

Et pourtant ce même James continua d'insister, lourdement, littéralement. John se retrouva bientôt forcé de laisser ses feuilles sur la table basse, ne pouvant plus les lire à moins de se tortiller et parvenir à de le faire lettre par lettre. Tant pis, il serait forcé de s'accorder quelques instants de détente pour cesser de se stresser, presque inutilement étant donné que ce qu'il ne savait pas maintenant, il ne le saurait pas après l'avoir lu en hâte sans réellement comprendre les mots.

_« Jim s'il te plaît... Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, vraiment »_

Mais déjà il se retrouvait sans pantalons sur le sofa brun, ce qui le fît soupirer, pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais faire ce qu'il souhaitait lorsque son cher criminel était autour ? S'il avait su, il y aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant d'accepter d'être officiellement dans une relation avec un nymphomane, mais il aurait quand même dit oui, enfin normalement. Mais au fond, il devait l'avouer, il appréciait cet intérêt que Moriarty portait sur lui, et leur sexualité lui convenait bien du moment que ce n'était pas à lui de devoir s'activer tous les jours, car sinon il ne saurait pas tenir le rythme.

_« Si on le fait, tu me laisses réviser tranquillement après ? Comment ça je n'ai pas le choix ? Bon d'accord... »_

La prochaine fois, il écrirait ses notes sur le corps de son amant, pour mieux retenir et ce de façon plus amusante et érotique, rien qu'au stade de l'écriture. Et d'ailleurs, par ce procédé, il pourrait lire même lors de l'acte en lui-même, qui ne tarda pas à se produire, nôtre blondinet réfléchissant à quelle partie de son corps, quel muscles, quels os, étaient sollicités. En tout cas, James avait raison, car Watson se sentît beaucoup plus détendu pour revoir ses fiches.


	26. Un petit café

_« Bonjour, donc, je vais prendre... Un expresso, une part de tarte au caramel, et un verre d'eau s'il vous plaît »_

Et la commande fut passée. John appréciait ce quartier de Londres, et trouvait que ce coin de Berwick Street était délicieux, à la décoration agréable et aux mets succulents. Et avoir emmené son petit-ami, car Jim était maintenant passé à ce rang, le comblait de joie, car cela représentait une certaine forme d'engagement que de présenter à son partenaire, un peu plus de sa vie quotidienne. En tout cas il était ravi, et cela se traduisait par le large sourire qui occupait tout son visage.

_« James, tu as choisi déjà ? »_

Mais bien entendu, tout criminel consultant à renommée internationale qu'il était, ce même James restait l'éternel adolescent assisté par sa maman-John (avec beaucoup d'avantages qu'une mère ne saurait donner à son fils, à part peut-être Agrippine), et cette même maman-John eut tout le loisir de commander à la place de sa progéniture par adoption passionnée. D'un commun accord, cette relation leur convenait : John satisfaisait ses besoins de bienveillance et d'altruisme, et Jim se faisait dorloter, poupouner à souhait chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

_« Tu rentres tard ce soir ? »_

Demanda-t-il à son amant, ayant préparé une certaine surprise afin de pimenter leur quotidien sexuel. Mais il fut, naturellement, déçu de la réponse. Il tenta de mettre en avant l'argument que cela faisait plusieurs fois que son tendre amant ne parvenait pas à se dégager ses soirées, mais bien entendu, ses tentatives furent vaines face à l'entêtement de Moriarty. En revanche, ce même Moriarty proposa une de ses alternatives aux penchants exhibitionnistes que John redoutait, mais il était déjà au courant que là aussi il ne serait pas en position de négocier, comme toujours, et qu'il devrait se laisser manipuler sous la table tout en tentant d'afficher une expression relativement normale en surface.

_« Donnes-moi ton écharpe alors, tout de suite »_

Ordonna nôtre Watson qui n'avait pas eu le temps ni l'occasion de perfectionner sa technique de 'je ne dois pas montrer que je suis sur le point de salir vos banquettes', et une fois qu'il eut l'élément en main, il se cacha le visage dedans, nez le premier, contenant des soupirs de détresse. Satisfait, comme à chaque fois, malgré les appréhensions, malgré la crainte de se faire repérer, John soupira, et embrassa avec contraste par rapport aux actes précédents, les lèvres caféinées de son partenaire de vie.


	27. Un bouillon de bœuf

_« Hmmmm, ça sent déjà bon...~ »_

Et en effet, l'odeur se répandait déjà au travers de l'appartement, les parfums faisant frissonner sa narine, excitant ses sens, il avait l'eau à la bouche. Et bientôt ce serait prêt, alors il demanderait à Jim de mettre la table, et se ferait ignorer royalement et ce de façon volontaire, alors il disposerait les assiettes, les couverts, les verres, les plats, lui-même, avant de tirer sa chaise et s'asseoir à la table en verre qu'il aurait nettoyé juste avant car une fois de plus, Jim ne l'aurait pas fait.

_« Jim-chéri, c'est prêt, viens manger maintenant »_

Les surnoms, il adorait savoir que l'autre détestait cela, et se complaisait à lui en donner chaque jours, entrant dans son rôle de la ménagère Américaine ayant participé au cliché des années 1950, sauf qu'il ne portait pas de robe de couleur pastel et de tablier tellement blanc qu'on se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas été encore utilisé et qu'il sortait de son tiroir, pour faire bonne figure devant les amis qui étaient venus dîner ce soir. Et bien évidemment, personne ne venait jamais dans leur demeure du 7bis Salem's Road.

_« Jim à table »_

Répéta nôtre blondinet qui amenait sa cocotte sur la table, prenant sa louche dans une autre main avant de la plonger dans le liquide ambré. Oh cela promettait d'être délicieux, et cela réchaufferait leurs deux âmes glacées par le mauvais temps au dehors, qui allait laisser des traces sur les fenêtres qui constituaient pour la plupart une majorité des murs du duplex dans lequel John avait à présent son tiroir dans la commode à l'étage, et sa propre brosse à dents aussi.

_« Jim non pas maintenant, ça va être froid sinon... »_

Puis il gloussa, ne sachant comment résister aux mains baladeuses, comme à chaque fois, et comme à chaque fois il tenta de se débattre un peu, de se montrer réticent, car il était averti que cela ne faisait que faire grandir le désir du consultant, qui exultait de le voir lui dire 'non'. Mais évidemment, comme toujours, John se laissa prendre contre l'îlot de travail alors qu'il allait simplement chercher les serviettes de table, et il remarqua qu'il lui faudrait passer un peu de désinfectant sur les plaques de cuisine, maintenant qu'il les voyait d'un angle de vue différent et étrangement beaucoup plus près que d'habitude.


	28. Un espace confiné

_« Quatre-vingt dix-sept, quatre-vingt dix-huit, quatre-vingt dix-neuf... Cent ! »_

Qu'il était bon de profiter de l'air du matin, de la brise fraîche et encore quelque peu humide qui lui passait dans les narines, purifiait ses sinus, et puis s'en allait poursuivre son chemin alors que lui faisait encore travailler son corps. John était fier, et il en avait raison. Cela faisait maintenant quelques semaines qu'il s'était mit à, tous les matins, faire un peu d'exercice, et cela semblait payer. Il ne montait pas sur la balance, pour ne pas se faire peur à cause de la prise de muscle, mais sentait qu'il était beaucoup plus à l'aise dans son corps maintenant un peu plus raffermi, un peu.

_« James tu devrais éteindre ta cigarette, c'est mauvais pour tes poumons »_

Mais comme d'habitude, l'autre n'en fît qu'à sa tête. Tant pis, nôtre blondinet continua de s'oxygéner les muscles, faisant ses galipettes, ses tortillements, ses efforts à en devenir écrevisse. Il avait très chaud, et défît sa veste, qu'il attacha à sa taille. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son partenaire, et reprît ses activités, faisant une pause de quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle entre chaque séries de mouvements supposés donner des résultats physiques d'ici une à deux semaines, en attendant, il devrait se contenter des magasines et des lubies des personnes de nos jours quant au corps parfait.

_« Tu vas où ? »_

Et il le suivît en trottinant, tout énervé qu'il était en cette matinée qui annonçait déjà un jour radieux, cela les changerait du temps de la veille, au moins cette fois ils pourraient avoir leurs loisirs chacun de leur côté plutôt que d'être enfermés ensembles dans le duplex, bien que leurs loisirs requéraient le plus souvent la présence des deux membres du couple antipodique, donc au final ils seraient toujours l'un sur l'autre la plupart du temps, sauf si John était réquisitionné d'urgence à l'hôpital, mais cela n'avait que peu de chances d'arriver au fond.

_« Jim ? Oh... Je vois. »_

Les toilettes publiques, quel manque de goût, il se serait attendu à mieux de la part d'un homme qui se revendique comme étant le grand pontife du chic et de la classe. Tant pis, résigné, Watson accompagna son amant dans un espace confiné qui en fait était beaucoup plus propre que ce qu'il ne l'avait pensé au début, et il se dît que la prochaine fois il lui faudrait réfléchir après avoir constaté les choses plutôt que de se faire des avis sur des on-dit, cela lui empêcherait d'avoir l'air plus niais auprès de quelqu'un d'illustre, s'il s'avérait que cette personne revenait un jour, que ce qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Et dans une autre réflexion, il se dît que Moriarty était sûrement venu faire du repérage.


	29. Une reprise

_« James non, ne fais pas l'enfant, je serais épuisé en rentrant ce soir, oui, beaucoup de monde en perspective, non, j'ai dit non, d'accord, à ce soir alors, oui oui moi aussi, oui, moi aussi allez, laisses-moi retourner travailler maintenant »_

Et quelle journée ce fut, à devoir, chaque instant, courir d'une pièce à l'autre, d'un patient atteint d'une simple toux et hypocondriaque sur le bord à une grand-mère agonisante, lui brisant le cœur à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, la mort serrant sa main plus fort tous les jours, et bientôt elle l'enlacerait comme un vieil amant avant de l'embraser une dernière fois. Oui, John sentait sa gorge nouée, sa pupille humide, à chaque fois qu'il ressortait de la chambre de Madame Grabic, immigrée Croate à l'éclatement de l'ex Yougoslavie. Elle n'avait pas de famille, du moins n'en avait plus, seul le bon docteur Watson constituait son quotidien et son seul ami, son seul confident. Il lui parlait de sa vie présente, et elle lui parlait de la sienne passée, son visage ridé témoignant pour elle lorsqu'elle ne parvenait plus à trouver les mots justes.

_« Viens -JW »_

C'était difficile, d'assister au décès d'un être et de ne pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de plus que d'aider à soulager les plus vives douleurs de sa patiente par des cachets ou un peu de morphine, et lorsqu'il était au plus mal, nôtre John ne voulait pas se laisser abattre dans son coin, et estimait qu'il était toujours mieux que de prendre sur son heure de pause pour se faire réconforter et rassurer par l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Il s'assît sur son bureau, et attendît.

_« Assieds-toi, là à côté de moi... »_

Une fois chose faite, et déjà un peu dorloté, car l'autre avait maintenant l'habitude, notre protagoniste serra ce même autre du mieux qu'il le put dans ses bras, hésitant encore à se laisser aller, et de libérer les larmes amères qui ne demandaient qu'à enfin pouvoir relâcher John de sa pression du début de semaine. C'était dur, oui, c'était dur. Mais il se disait qu'il était peut-être chanceux au fond, d'avoir quelqu'un pour lui-même alors qu'il voyait des personnes seules simplement venir chercher un peu de réconfort, d'affection, de bienveillance aussi, dans les halls de l'hôpital St Bartholomew.

_John n'eût pas à demander._

Il appréciait déjà son souffle chaud dans sa nuque, caressant sa gorge, épousant sa pomme d'Adam, ses baisers tendres, ses mots doux, ses murmures. Il le laissa se relever, et l'enfermer dans la cage de ses bras plus solidement, et le vétéran ferma les yeux, rassuré quant à leur futur, qui pourtant se troublait chaque jour de plus en plus. Mais maintenant, l'heure n'était plus aux inquiétudes, mais aux soupirs enflammés, aux gémissements annonciateurs, et aux râles profonds.


	30. Un fruit

_« Hmmm... Mfff... Gnn... »_

Il se retourna dans le lit, se tortillant dans les couvertures, avant de s'éveiller enfin. Bon dieu qu'il avait faim, et c'était logique : son dernier repas datait de sept heures, l'estomac de nôtre blondinet criait déjà famine au bout de ce laps de temps. Mais la raison lui dît qu'il valait mieux rester au lit, et tenter de se rendormir, plutôt que de céder au péché et descendre à la cuisine s'improviser un petit-déjeuner en avance. Tant pis pour la raison, tant pis pour ses efforts dans le but de perdre un peu de ses kilogrammes de Paris, il s'extirpa du lit comme un zombie et entama son aventure pour le réfrigérateur.

_« Oh non... Jim... Jim c'était à ton tour de faire les courses... Non... Oh non... »_

Vide, plus ou moins, vide dans le sens où il ne restait plus que des légumes verts et des cornichons dans ce qui aurait pu être sa délivrance. Il aurait pu manger n'importe quoi, mais pas des légumes verts et des cornichons, pas à quatre heures quarante huit du matin. Watson ouvrît un nouveau placard, et pensa qu'il n'allait pas non-plus se faire une assiettée de riz thaï, l'eau qui boue réveillerait très probablement son amant et sa satanée ouïe fine.

_« Pffff... Oh la la j'ai faim... »_

Il passa une main sous son t-shirt en coton, et se gratta un peu le ventre, lequel commençait déjà à faire du bruit, gargouillant plus fort que si on l'avait branché à un amplificateur mal réglé. Il poursuivît donc son trajet en passant cette fois-ci par la salle à manger, sans remarquer que, tapis dans un angle, quelqu'un était caché, il ne le remarqua d'ailleurs pas car ses yeux n'étaient pas encore aussi éveillés que son estomac. Il entra donc dans la petite pièce, au milieu de laquelle trônait la table de verre sur laquelle nôtre protagoniste avait, une fois, eu l'occasion de passer du bon temps, du très bon temps, mais qui était maintenant simplement vêtue, en son centre, d'une pomme qui semblait d'un rouge carmin des plus appétissants. Ne pas succomber et se pencher sur la plaque de verre ne fut pas dans les capacités de John cette nuit-là, car il s'abandonna tout de suite à ses instincts primaires.

_« Hhhn! »_

Acculé, enfin plus ou moins, John ne prononça plus une parole, et il fît le lien entre l'ombre dans le coin de la pièce qu'il avait simplement assimilée à une plante et ce qui le pressait maintenant face contre la matière froide et rigide. Un piège, voilà dans quoi il était tombé. Mais quel idiot, quel idiot ! Il aurait dû savoir que Jim se réveillerait, il se réveillait tout le temps. À l'air libre, c'est bien assez tôt que se retrouva le postérieur du vétéran, qui se cambra à la première gifle que sa fesse gauche se prît, car Moriarty frappait du revers de la main, rouge comme une écrevisse, du moins cela il ne pourrait l'observer qu'au lendemain, ou du moins quand le Soleil se lèverait, après la fin de nuit en levrette que John aurait passée.


	31. Une fontaine à eau

_« J'ai soif... »_

Grommela nôtre blondinet, se tortillant sur sa chaise. Et bien sûr il devait encore attendre que son amant ait terminé de signer ses maudits papiers. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'emmène sur une affaire cette fois-ci ? Tout cela n'était vraiment pas du goût de John, qui pestait de plus en plus. Pourtant, il se fît remettre en place par son amant, et il soupira.

_« Je serais dans le couloir »_

Indiqua-t-il en se levant, prenant ses affaires en sortant de la petite pièce bien éclairée, rejoignant le corridor un peu trop sombre pour lui. Mais tant pis, il serait bien mieux à attendre ici plutôt qu'à l'intérieur, où se concluait un nouveau marché qui assurerait de nouvelles dépenses farfelues à Moriarty.

_« J'aurais très bien pu rentrer chez moi sans toi Jim, tu m'aurais rejoint... »_

Argumenta Watson lorsque son partenaire émergea enfin de la salle. Bras croisés, le médecin le toisa, et le détailla de bas en haut. Il n'aimait pas cet air fier sur son visage, qui laissait déjà pressentir que la suite des événements se passerait contre un meuble quelconque parce que môsieur ne pouvait plus attendre d'être rentrés pour faire ça.

_« Tu as de la chance que je sois conciliant quand même hein... »_

Car, aussitôt que la demande fut plus ou moins clairement formulée, John se retrouva nez bien trop proche du distributeur de gobelets qu'il avait utilisé précédemment. Célébrer, oui, c'était plutôt cela, célébrer un nouveau contrat, de l'argent rentrant, qui donnerait probablement suite à une petite fête avec ses employés, en attendant c'était à Watson qu'on faisait sa fête, bien qu'il appréciait ce genre de contacts plutôt que celui du verre d'alcool à ses lèvres. Au moins il avait un rapport humain avec son plaisir, dans le cas présent.


	32. Une petite fête

_« James ? Pourquoi tout ce monde chez nous ? »_

Demanda Watson en posant ses sacs de course au sol, ne comprenant comment il se faisait que tant de personnes soient réunis dans le duplex qui était d'habitude tellement vide, aucune âme autre que celle du couple n'y mettant les pieds. Il avait assumé que c'était pour les protéger, afin que personne ne puisse faire un raid dans leur petite demeure, mais toutes ses suppositions furent démantelées dès l'instant où il avait sentît les caissons de basse faire trembler ses pas alors qu'il entrait seulement dans le hall de leur maison divisée.

_« Pourquoi ? On célèbre quoi ? »_

Il comprenait encore moins. Jim ? Jim Moriarty ? Jim Moriarty organisait une soirée avec alcool et repas ? Chez eux ? Sans lui en avoir touché mot ? Et le tapage nocturne ? Quand iraient-ils se coucher ? Le blondinet travaillait au lendemain après tout, il voulait bien s'amuser un peu mais tout de même, il ne fallait pas pousser le bouchon trop loin, il n'avait pas envie que ses performances en tant que médecin pâtissent de la longue soirée qu'il aurait passée ! Il regarda tout autour de lui, et il se demanda enfin qui ce monde pouvait bien être, car James n'avait presque peu ou jamais mentionné d'amis ou de connaissances.

_« Attends, attends, tu veux dire qu'on est en train de danser pour célébrer le fait que tu aies conclut un contrat hier pour faire sombrer un homme politique, c'est ça ? Mais c'est... C'est... C'est absolument monstrueux ! »_

Il déglutît, trouvant ce genre de réjouissances parfaitement macabres, car contrat signifiait souvent mort d'une personne précise. Il monta à l'étage, se rua à l'étage en fait, et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule jusqu'à la chambre, et de là il se jeta sur les toilettes, régurgitant son déjeuner. Il était écœuré, comprenant enfin qui toutes les personnes dansant, mangeant, buvant pouvaient être. Des partenaires, aussi bien économiques que stratégiques, sûrement des meurtriers, des trafiquants, des proxénètes, en tout cas ils ne devaient probablement pas avoir mes mains blanches, chacun d'entre eux, du plus jeune au plus âgé.

_« Jim tu aurais dû me prévenir, oui tu aurais dû, ça aurait été la moindre des choses. Je rentre chez moi, pour ce soir oui, non je ne reste pas, y' en a qui travaillent demain. »_

Et à ses paroles il joignît les gestes. Il prît son sac -ceux de course toujours à l'entrée- et s'en alla pour la nuit, au milieu de laquelle il sentît, bien au chaud au fond de son lit, qu'on le rejoignait. Il n'y avait qu'un homme pour avoir les clefs, et il ne se plaignît ni de son haleine, ni de son toucher maladroit, il se blottît juste contre lui. Au petit matin, John fut éveillé par les plus douces attentions, les plus amoureuses aussi, les plus agréables, il se laissa faire une nouvelle fois, et agrippa les draps du lit, si fort qu'il manqua de les déchirer à certains moments forts, durant les premières péripéties, juste avant l'élément de résolution, et légèrement au cours de l'excipit.


	33. Un lendemain douloureux

_« Tiens, prends-ça, ça devrait te soulager un peu »_

Chuchota Watson en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, un verre d'eau et un un cachet d'aspirine dans la main, caressant doucement de l'autre, l'épaule de son amant. Il embrassa sa joue silencieusement, et lui conseilla de se recoucher. Il était bientôt dix-neuf heures, et Jim Moriarty avait la gueule de bois, une première sous les yeux de nôtre blondinet, qui n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il assisterait à un tel spectacle.

_« Reposes-toi James, la journée est terminée de toutes façons, tu ne gagneras rien d'autre que de te faire souffrir en restant éveillé, je vais faire le moins de bruit possible, et je te donnerais une assiette quand tu te réveilleras »_

Il frotta son dos lentement, portant son regard bienveillant à son patient à domicile. John trouvait son James touchant, tout faible qu'il était en cet instant, tout endormi aussi, ne parvenant pas vraiment à se remettre de sa nuit précédente. Il passa ses doigts sur son flanc, et prît le verre vide pour le poser dans un son étouffé sur la table de chevet. Le bon médecin aida son partenaire à s'allonger, et il le borda quelque peu. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, éteignît la petite lampe aux côtés du canapé-lit, et se leva pour la cuisine, où il s'attela à la tambouille. Une paire d'heures passèrent, John les avait passées à préparer des pâtisseries pour le lendemain matin.

_« Déjà ? »_

Il était surprit, il se serait attendu à ce que son amant reste à somnoler toute la soirée, et au lieu de ça il s'était déjà levé, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre, du moins celle qui restait à Gayfere Street, et avait rejoint nôtre protagoniste dans la kitchenette, cherchant une assiette propre dans le lave-vaisselle. John lui en dénicha une dans le placard, et servît une portion relativement conséquente de sa ratatouille maison, faite à baise de produits sains, achetés en circuit court au magasin paysan à quelques pâtés de maison.

_« Tu veux aller prendre une douche ? Je vais te sortir un gant et une serviette si tu veux, tu n'as plus mal à la tête ? Tu veux un peu de thé pour que ça aille mieux ?... »_

Une véritable mère juive, voilà ce qu'il était, envers son petit-ami, ce qui était un peu plus perturbant en fait... Et pourtant, même lorsqu'il se fît rejoindre sous les couvertures chaudes, il s'assura que Moriarty n'avait pas de fièvre, car il se doutait qu'il avait sans doutes consommé quelques substances illicites au cours de la nuit précédente, et que les seringues n'étaient pas forcément stérilisées après chaque utilisation par un membre différent de leur communauté d'une soirée. Il prît soin aussi de l'accabler des plus vives affections, relevant d'un registre autre que celui de la douceur maternelle, achevant de laminer les draps déjà abîmés la fois précédente. Pour une fois, afin de le ménager, ce fut lui qui dirigea les travaux, menant d'une main de fer son criminel à combler chacun de ses désirs, le chevauchant pour une durée variant entre chaque pause pour se rappeler qu'ils avaient besoin de reprendre leur souffle, eux-aussi.

* * *

Je tenais sincèrement à vous présenter mes excuses de ne pas avoir pu publier le chapitre plus tôt, il était pourtant terminé Vendredi après-midi, mais le site ne voulait pas recevoir le document. Merci encore de vôtre compréhension. Kittens.


	34. Un séjour potentiel

_« Où-ça ? __Lyubertsy_ _(_Люберцы_)? »_

A une bonne demie heure de route de Moscou, pour être précis, et d'ailleurs presque autant du Kremlin. Jim s'y rendait au lendemain. John aimait tant être prévenu au dernier moment, tellement, il adorait cela. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir tout seul non-plus, et puis ce serait pour lui l'occasion de visiter un peu du monde, de se changer les idées, même s'ils rentreraient sans doute armés de bons rhumes prêts à contaminer l'Angleterre, ou au moins l'hôpital Saint Bartholomew.

_« Bon bah attends, je vais voir si je peux m'arranger avec Mary, combien de temps on partirait ? Trois jours ? Bon, je vais l'appeler, attends. »_

Trois jours, ce serait une petite virée donc, et il pria silencieusement à ce que mademoiselle Morstan, avec qui nôtre blondinet avait prit l'habitude de partager sa pause déjeuner à une table de la cafétéria de leur établissement, accepte de bon cœur de prendre soin des patients du voyageur en plus des siens. Sinon, John serait obligé de rester à Londres trois jours, et à se soulager par webcam de nouveau, ce qu'il souhaitait éviter, car le souvenir était déjà suffisamment embarrassant comme cela.

_« Super, merci, d'accord, oui si j'en trouve, euh... Non... Une bouteille ça ira déjà... »_

Dieu soit loué, la jeune femme avait accepté, et Watson pourrait aller se frigorifier ailleurs pour quelques temps. Il s'empressa de monter au second étage du duplex lumineux, et ajouta à la valise de Jim, ses propres affaires. Il insista à ne prendre qu'une valise pour deux, et non une pour lui-même, car au moins, il serait certain que la quantité d'objets importés (il)légalement serait bien moindre que si le couple faisait bagage à part. Pourtant, même s'il savait qu'ils seraient logés dans de bonnes conditions, étant donné qu'il connaissait les goûts de son partenaire, il s'inquiétait un peu sur l'accueil qu'ils recevraient dans cette contrée qui défrayait la chronique ces derniers temps, après tout, deux hommes, en couple, venant d'un pays plus ou moins ennemi, n'étaient pas assurés de ne pas être sujets à un raid de nuit destiné à les envoyer je-ne-sais-où. Il préféra se dire qu'il était simplement en train de psychoter et que tout allait très bien se passer.

_« James non att-ends ! Non ! Non pas sur la valise ! N- Ahh ! »_

Écrasée sous le poids d'un médecin et d'un criminel en pleine échauffourée, ladite valise craqua dans un bruit quelque peu sonore avant de tomber au sol. Cette fois-là, ce fut au tour de John de se faire domestiquer, à quatre pattes sur le lit qui quelques secondes avait était parfaitement tiré. Au moins ils ne salirent que les draps, et non le tas de vêtements qui était posé juste à leurs côtés. Décidément, malgré les airs qu'il pouvait parfois se donner, Jim Moriarty était l'Homme le moins précautionneux du monde, et particulier lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de sentir son compagnon plus intimement que le reste du temps.

* * *

Je tiens encore sincèrement vous présenter mes excuses pour le retard, le prochain chapitre sera posté au bon jour, si tout se passe bien. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	35. Une gare (Russie 1)

_« Bon sang... »_

Bras enroulés autour de la nuque de son complice, John se laissait docilement prendre dans la salle d'attente, appuyé dos au mur. Son travail était de surveiller les mouvements du dehors, au travers de la vitre de la porte, et prévenir dès qu'il verrait quelqu'un arriver. Oh il en redemanda, à deux reprises, ce doux feu se complaisant dans son bassin, pantalons simplement abaissés au milieu de ses cuisses, jambes recourbés autour de la taille de Moriarty.

_« James... H- Oui comme ça... ! »_

Encore un peu, un tout petit peu, plus fort, plus brusque, voilà tout ce qui l'intéressait en cet instant, au diable les bureaux adjacents qui pourraient profiter de leurs ébats sonores, après tout, ils s'étaient levés tôt eux aussi, et ils avaient bien le droit de prendre du bon temps ponctionné sur celui du réveil. Crispé, nôtre blondinet réclama maintenant de l'affection toute différente, alors qu'il venait de se répandre contre le buste de son consultant, rendant enfin les armes après plus de trois quarts d'heure d'activités intenses ayant simplement commencé par un effleurement du genou lorsque John avait cherché une bouteille d'eau dans son sac à dos. Il se rappellerait de cela pour une prochaine fois, pas forcément dans un lieu public, mais au moins il saurait comment faire lors de cas d'urgence, lorsque plus rien ne fonctionnait pour rendre son irlandais fou, de passion.

_« Laisses-moi descendre maintenant, aïe, attention, mon dos. Tu sais ce qu'il va te mettre le vieux croulant ? Ouais, c'est ça, ranges donc tes affaires toi hein, tu en as mit partout, passes-moi les mouchoirs s'il te plaît. »_

Cinq ans, seulement, et pourtant, régulièrement cette différence revenait sur le tapis. Cinq ans, et quatre centimètres, au désavantage du vétéran, bien entendu, car son mètre soixante-neuf faisait pâle figure face au mètre soixante-treize de son amant pénible, qui ne manquait jamais de lui rappeler que décidément, même physiquement il serait toujours supérieur à John, étant donné qu'il vieillirait après lui, et que Watson se sera tassé avant. Pourtant, bien au contraire, cela ne l'affectait jamais dans le sens espéré, et faisait fondre la guimauve qui officiait de cœur chez le protagoniste.

_« C'est nôtre train ? Attends, c'est moi qui ai les billets, alors..._London Paddington / Cardiff Queen Street... Um... Oui, oui ça à l'air d'être ça_ »_

Mais, pourquoi Cardiff ? Ce n'était pas la bonne direction pour Moscou après tout, mais cette fois il leur faudrait faire un détour, car Jim avait encore 'quelque chose à régler avant de partir', bien que John se douta de ce dont il pouvait s'agir, probablement un fournisseur à rencontrer, ou un homme de main à briefer, peut-être même celui qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de croiser plusieurs fois, qui lui avait d'ailleurs toujours fait penser à un Hubot très réaliste. En attendant, il piqua du nez pendant le trajet, ne cherchant même pas à savoir ce que pouvait bien trafiquer James sur son ordinateur, du moment qu'ils étaient main dans la main.

* * *

Merci de vôtre fidélité, et de vos reviews qui réchauffent ma journée. Kittens.


	36. Un chat (Russie 2)

_« C'est perturbant James... Je suis sûr qu'il comprend... Fermes la porte... Non, moi ça me gêne... Il n'a même pas cligné des yeux... »_

'Doux et mélodieux', voilà ce que disait la page wikipédia du bleu Russe, casanier aussi, méfiant envers les étrangers, mais il n'était pas mentionné qu'il était aussi voyeur et psychopathe, mettant plus que mal à l'aise nôtre John retourné sur les couvertures douces de leur chalet en périphérie de la ville dans laquelle ils s'étaient établis pour trois jours, elle-même en périphérie de la capitale du grand ours.

_« Vas fermer la porte s'il te plaît, ou mets-le directement dehors... Allez !.. Sinon on ne fait pas l'amour. »_

Et quelle condition, bien entendu elle fonctionna, comme à chaque fois, car priver Jim Moriarty était comme priver John de son thé au réveil : douloureux, blessant, impardonnable, sujet à représailles. C'est donc ainsi que le blondinet eût le temps d'achever de se dénuder, et se mettre sous les draps, car il faisait froid, plus froid qu'en Angleterre ou en Écosse (ce qui le surprît d'ailleurs).

_« Tu vois quand tu veux, il suffit juste de te motiver un peu pour que tu sois mignon »_

Il sourît, car sa remarque fut accueillie par des grognements puérils, comme toujours. C'était d'ailleurs cette façon que son amant avait à devenir l'adulte le plus impubère qui faisait encore craquer le bon soldat Watson, car chaque situation de tous les jours pouvait évoluer différemment selon les réactions de l'autre, et ainsi il ne s'ennuyait jamais, ce qui était très plaisant et pratique.

_« Allez viens maintenant au lieu de faire le gamin, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous sinon »_

Il ne l'accompagnerait pas, étant donné qu'il s'agissait d'un 'rendez-vous professionnel', John n'en avait apprit que très peu sur ce qui les avait amenés à venir se perdre au Nord de l'Asie, seuls des surnoms tels que 'le terminator raisonnable', 'l'éminence grise', ou encore 'l'homme de fer' avaient filtré des brèves conversations téléphoniques du criminel. John avait, bien entendu, grâce également aux événements récents, comprit ce que son partenaire allait trafiquer en plein district fédéral central. En tout cas, les températures devinrent rapidement tropicales dans les deux corps nus qui s'entrechoquèrent, faisant couiner les ressorts du matelas, grincer les lattes du lit, et se retourner dans leurs tombes, Staline et Gorki.


	37. Une fin de journée (Russie 3)

_« Eh bien, au moins on aura fait une bonne balade hm ? Oui oui je sais qu'on va au théâtre ce soir, je ne suis pas amnésique quand même... »_

Défaire les sacs, retirer les vêtements mouillés, les mettre dans la machine à laver, se rouler sous les couvertures, se réchauffer mutuellement, voilà leur programme pour l'instant, et tant pis s'ils arrivaient en retard pour le ballet, le Bolchoï pouvait toujours attendre, John savait pertinemment que Jim avait été bien trop attentionné et tendre ce jour-ci pour simplement se contenter de prendre sa main timidement entre leurs deux sièges, puisqu'il se doutait bien qu'ils seraient dans une de ces loges comme durant la grande époque.

_« James... Tu prends toute la couette et je ne suis même pas couché... Tu aurais pu amener tes affaires dans la salle de bain quand même, ne me prends pas pour ta bonne... Non l'uniforme ne m'irait pas ! »_

Un véritable adolescent boutonneux, aux hormones encore toutes chamboulées, voilà à quoi se résumait le criminel britannique. Rien de plus, car quand il n'était pas armé, et bien que nôtre blondinet ne remettait pas les qualités intellectuelles de son amant, Moriarty ne faisait pas plus peu qu'un poussin agitant ses petite ailes toutes douces. Il soupira en se faxant à son tour dans le lit moelleux, se laissant serrer tout contre l'autre dans une étreinte d'ours. Jim devait confondre, ils n'étaient pas en Laponie, mais en Russie, quoi que les deux noms se terminant par les mêmes sonorités...

_« Tu as fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu ne répondais pas à mes messages ce matin, je me suis un peu inquiété... »_

Il s'était plutôt fait un sang d'encre, oui, s'imaginant déjà qu'il retrouverait son compagnon dans un lac glacé où on aurait fait un trou pour le faire passer et le coincer sous la glace. Bon, Watson s'était fait beaucoup de films, certes, mais tout de même... Il n'obtînt pourtant toujours pas de réponse plus claire que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés en ville, et laissa cette fois plus ou moins couler (sans mauvais jeu de mots).

_« Fais attention à toi quand même, mon Jim... »_

Sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, John ferma les yeux, caressant son crâne lentement, son corps se réchauffant peu à peu sous les plumes d'oie, il était paisible, et aurait presque pu s'endormir si son amant pubère n'avait pas décidé d'expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose de frais, quelque chose de froid, quelque chose dans la neige.

* * *

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, merci de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'ai eu un travail à terminer pour les études. Passez une bonne journée, l'autre chapitre devrait venir le bon jour normalement. Kittens.


	38. Une couleur (Russie 4)

_« Pozhaluysta (__Пожалуйста__) ! K-__Krasnaya ploshchad' __(__Красная площадь) ?...__ »_

Perdu, John demandait son chemin aux passants qui lui semblaient autochtones, ayant rendez-vous sur la Place Rouge, plus ou moins, une heure plus tard. S'il arrivait en retard, il se ferait taper sur les doigts. Ne trouvant pas de carte imprimée en Anglais, il se retrouva bientôt à court de batterie, car son smartphone n'appréciait pas tellement la fonction GPS en international, et se vît rapidement par la suite dans la situation dans laquelle il était à présent : perdu, essayant plus ou moins de se donner un accent potable alors qu'il prononçait le nom russophone qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois.

_« S-spasibo !(__спасибо_) _bol'shoye spasibo (большое спасибо) ! »_

'Merci', voilà un mot qu'il s'était empressé d'apprendre une fois dans l'avion, et dieu soit loué : il ne l'avait pas fait en vain, car jamais un mot si sujet à être utilisé n'était connu en vain. Et puis après tout, cela lui avait bien permit de sembler être un touriste bien éduqué, à l'accent peut-être trop britannique pour être apprécié, mais tant pis, dans tous les cas, il savait maintenant dans quelle direction aller.

_« Jim ! Attends ! »_

S'écria-t-il en arrivant, haletant, il venait de courir. Entre bus, marche, nouveau bus, et course à pieds, John était épuisé, et arriver enfin sur cette place emblématique fut perçu comme la récompense de son périple. Bien entendu, il n'y eut aucune effusion de tendresse en public, pas en Russie, pas à Moscou, mais leurs regards traduisaient la joie de se retrouver en cette après-midi ensoleillée devant l'un des plus beaux monuments de l'architecture orthodoxe aux yeux de nôtre blondinet : la cathédrale Saint Basile, « Sobor Vasiliya Blazhennogo » (Собор Василия Блаженного). Ses couleurs, ses formes, cela avait toujours amusé nôtre protagoniste, de qui pourtant les goûts sobres et classiques ne valorisaient que rarement quelque chose d'extravagantesque.

_« Si on nous trouve... On va se faire tuer... C'est sûr... »_

C'était de la folie, de la pure folie, de l'insanité, de la démence, de l'aliénation, de la vésanie, tout bonnement. Néanmoins, perdu dans ses soupirs étouffés, amoureux transit, le vétéran laissait passer. Après tout, se moquer du régime, se moquer des conventions, des traditions, des mœurs, c'était bien cela qui plaisait tant à James Moriarty, en plus de voir son petit amant se laisser prendre dans les positions les plus exotiques contre un orgue, un pans de mur, ou encore une icône. Et dire qu'ils rentreraient au soir...


	39. Un contretemps (Russie 5)

_« Aaaaah !... Qu'il est bon d'enfin rentrer à la maison... »_

Chez lui, dans son studio, il soupira, de retour dans son nid douillet qu'il avait quitté régulièrement ces derniers temps. Dormir, voilà tout ce à quoi il aspirait, simplement, dans son lit, dans son canapé-lit, dans ses couvertures chaudes, dans ses coussins douillets... Mais il ne tarda plus à s'éveiller, dans un grognement sourd. Il constata qu'il s'était endormi dans la voiture, toujours menotté.

_« Jim, qu'est-ce que je peux leur dire ?... »_

Demanda-t-il, inquiet, en voyant leur geôlier venir en direction de leur cellule, ce serait à son tour de se faire interroger. Interroger sur quoi ? Il le savait déjà, il avait maintenant juste peur de faire une faute, de dire quelque chose de trop, en fait il se sentait surtout au bord des larmes. Tout se termina deux longues heures plus tard, et Watson était épuisé, au bord de la rupture nerveuse. Il avait vu dans les films que les polices Russes n'étaient pas tendres, mais pourtant il n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'agissait de la réalité... Il blottît contre son amant, après tout maintenant qu'ils y étaient ils ne risquaient rien de plus.

_« Qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veulent... Je n'ai rien fait de mal moi... Ne dis pas ça, c'est mieux que je sois venu, au moins on est ensemble est tu ne deviens pas fou d'isolement... Et puis je me serais fait un sang d'encre que tu aies cessé de répondre à mes sms... J'ai faim... »_

Geindre, voilà tout ce qu'il pouvait maintenant faire, puisqu'il avait été dépouillé d'effets personnels, une chance qu'ils aient pu rester ensemble, car sinon il se serait lui-même jeté par la fenêtre. Il prît sa main, tendrement, nerveusement, et entremêla leurs doigts. Au moins ils s'avaient, John se dît qu'il le suivrait au bout du monde, et qu'il s'y rattacherait comme une moule à son rocher, puisque son rocher lui avait déjà tout retiré quelques temps plus tôt.

_« Hmmm... »_

Entre grognements, soupirs, et éclats de voix, John perdait pied avec la réalité, se laissant faire une fois de plus, allongé sur leur lit sommaire. Se laisser faire, voilà à quoi il se cantonnait ces derniers temps, car il ne souhaitait pas décevoir son amant par son implication forte, puis diminuée au cours de l'acte, n'ayant juste plus le désir des premières fois, et encore moins ce soir. Il caressa le visage de James, et ferma les yeux. Ce n'était qu'oral, mais c'était aussi beau qu'à chaque fois, et même s'il était passif, les sensations étaient bien là. Il sursauta, sortant de son sommeil profond, cela faisait la seconde fois qu'il s'endormait ce jour-là, mais il conserva le doux souvenir de sa rêverie, attendant patiemment qu'ils puissent rentrer.

* * *

Merci **Tupol** de vôtre review, et ainsi que de toutes les autres, j'aimerais pouvoir répondre à vos questions, de même que je voudrais vous demander quelques éclaircissements concernant la review du chapitre précédent. Créez un compte pour pouvoir m'envoyer un message? Kittens.


	40. Une déception (Russie 6)

_« Jim promets-moi que tu as vraiment tout arrangé tout à l'heure et qu'on ne va pas nous plaquer contre le sol comme hier... Les douaniers m'ont fait mal au dos et le lit de cette nuit n'a rien arrangé... En plus tu as prit toute la place... »_

Il pestait, encore, toujours, comme la veille, comme les derniers jours, comme les dernières semaines, il prenait vraiment de l'assurance par rapport à son partenaire, peut-être même un peu trop parfois, du moins, il s'en fichait un peu au fond, tout ce qui l'importait maintenant était de pouvoir retrouver son doux chez-lui rapidement.

_« Oui oui c'était beau... Mais bon... Je suis un peu déçu de la fin... Je pensais que ça se goupillerait mieux pour toi, et qu'on puisse rentrer sans trop de soucis, on a eu de la chance que ton client soit mit au courant rapidement et qu'on nous fasse sortir au final, enfin, on aura quand même passé une nuit en cellule, il y avait des rats... »_

Déçu, oui déçu, voilà ce qui résumait donc bien ce qu'il ressentait, de la déception. Épuisé surtout de sa nuit passée, Watson était de pire humeur que d'habitude (bien qu'il eût la plupart du temps une humeur radieuse lors de jours communs). Triste aussi, plus ou moins, dans la mesure où il n'avait pas pu visiter ce qu'il souhaitait pendant leur court voyage en ex-URSS. Mais il était principalement à bout de nerfs, étant donné qu'ils avaient été mis à dure épreuve au cours des dernières vingt-quatre heures.

_« Tu as fait venir une voiture ? On pouvait rentrer en taxi tu sais »_

Mais visiblement non, car une Berline était toujours plus confortable qu'un taxi traditionnel, aux yeux de Moriarty, comme toujours, il devait se distinguer, ne pas faire comme le reste du monde. C'était quelque chose qui plaisait d'ailleurs à nôtre blondinet, voir son amant tout faire pour ne pas être semblable aux païens qu'il gouvernait, qu'il menait à la baguette. En tout cas, le brave docteur ne cachait non-plus son amusement de voir que le consultant accordait autant de soin à sortit de la norme. Mais surtout, ce qui le séduisait le plus, et qui le surprenait chaque fois, était de voir que son petit-ami était capable de changer leurs habitudes chaque jour, et que chaque jour il se devait d'avoir une relation charnelle avec John, car sinon il ne se sentait pas bien, pas complet, pas en paix avec lui-même.

_Clap clap._

Ce son revenait fréquemment, tous les jours en réalité, dans des positions, dans des situations, dans des lieux différents. Ce son qui annonçait qu'ils avaient déjà progressé dans leur ascension au sommet de la montagne du plaisir, avant de la dégringoler tel une avalanche. Ce son qui faisait comprendre aux personnes proches du couple qu'il valait mieux attendre quelques minutes avant de se retourner et jeter son mouchoir en papier dans la poubelle publique du parc, du couloir, ou même de la place du centre-ville. En attendant, ce son ne manquait jamais de rappeler à John à quel point, malgré leurs différences, il aimait vivre aux cotés de James Moriarty.

* * *

Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire, et je tenterai de répondre à vos question au fur et à mesure qu'elles viennent, bonne journée **Tupol**. Kittens.


	41. Un livre bien caché

_« Jim tu n'aurais pas vu mon livre du code ? Jim ? »_

Personne, visiblement. En tout cas, personne d'autre que le personnage assit sur le canapé, jambes croisées, fixant John et chacun de ses mouvements. Il pouvait cligner des yeux que l'homme l'aurait noté, enregistré, puis sauvegardé pour en parler plus tard à Moriarty. D'ailleurs, où était-il encore passé celui-là ? Il était agaçant, avec ses manies comme celle de partir sans crier gare et ne revenir que des heures après, sans même avoir envoyé un sms pour s'excuser ou au moins expliquer où il allait, et quand il rentrerait à la maison. Généralement, nôtre blondinet en profitait pour retourner dans son studio et écrire de nouveaux articles pour son blog, bien que son compteur de vues soit toujours bloqué et que de ce fait il l'ait supprimé.

_« Heum, Monsieur Moran ? Vous ne sauriez pas par hasard où Jim est passé cette fois ? Non ? Bon... »_

En fait, le brave médecin se demandait même si le sniper savait parler, même s'il avait déjà surprit James en pleine discussion téléphonique avec cet employé, et à chaque fois, John quittait la pièce pour ne pas entendre d'indications qui pourraient premièrement le mettre en danger s'il en savait trop et deuxièmement l'écœurer et refuser le moindre contact physique avec son partenaire de vie durant le reste de la journée et jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit fait une raison.

_« Ahem je... Je vais heum, chercher. »_

Il se dirigea vers la porte du bureau, juste pour voir si son garde du corps l'empêcherait d'y entrer. Étrange, il le laissa même poser ses doigts sur la poignée. Mais Watson resta là quelques secondes, à se demander s'il souhaitait réellement entrer dans la pièce. Il se dît qu'il ne regardait pas autour, et qu'il garderait son regard concentré sur les étagères, sur les objets sans les détailler, mais il ne valait mieux pas. Après tout, il était surveillé, et il savait pertinemment que rien que le fait d'avoir pensé pénétrer dans l'antre de cet endroit du duplex qui lui était formellement défendu serait sujet à représailles dès que son amant torturé serait mit au courant, il l'était peut-être même déjà. Il soupira. De toutes façons, que ferait son livre là-bas ? Jim l'avait déjà, le code de la route.

_« Vous n'auriez pas vu un livret gris et bleu, avec des voitures et un camion, s'il vous plaît ? »_

Demanda poliment nôtre protagoniste, qui n'obtînt toujours aucune autre réponse qu'un clignement des paupières neutre. Peut-être était-il une machine, un cyborg, un robot perfectionné, réglé pour ne parler qu'à son maître ? Tant pis, il monta chercher dans la chambre, un seconde fois. En fait, assit sur le lit à rêvasser car il n'avait toujours rien trouvé, le blondinet s'endormît. Il ne s'éveilla qu'aux douces caresses de son amour, aux baisers tendres également, mais surtout, et principalement, au gémissement inconscient qui émana de sa gorge, alors que son sexe durcit rendait les armes dans les doigts de l'armoire à glace muette.


	42. Un plateau

_« Bonjour monsieur Moriarty »_

Il sourît, le plateau dans les mains, et s'assît sur le rebord du lit. Il déposa le petit-déjeuner sur les jambes de celui qui s'éveillait encore. John lui servît donc son café, y ajouta le lait, les deux sucres, et prépara les tartines grillées, prenant soin de bien étaler le caramel beurre-salé sur l'ensemble de la tartine et non juste le centre. Prendre soin de son compagnon, voilà ce qu'il appréciait, le dorloter, être à son chevet lorsqu'il se pensait sur le point de mourir d'un simple rhume, le réveiller les week-ends, lui plier son linge, ranger son appartement... Non en fait il n'aimait pas du tout lui plier son linge et ranger son appartement.

_« Comment ça il n'est pas bon, tu n'aimes plus mon café maintenant ? Quoi ? Pffff, pervers va... »_

Dès le réveil, Jim Moriarty restait l'homme qu'il était, et ne laissait jamais une brèche à la mièvrerie (ce qui d'ailleurs avait le don de parfois agacer nôtre blondinet lorsqu'il se sentait d'humeur à la tendresse). Mais tant pis, après tout il avait bien fallu s'y habituer et la période de rodage commençait à prendre fin, puisque Watson manipulait de mieux en mieux la machine infernale avec qui il avait choisi de partager sa vie depuis quelques mois. Leur quotidien était fait de journées s'enchaînant les unes après les autres, et de nuits plus torrides, mais ce mode de vie convenait très bien au vétéran, pour l'instant.

_« Tu n'oublies pas qu'on va chez mère ce soir hein ? Non, non cette fois tu viens. Ils ne vont pas te manger, tu sais, ils sont très gentils, il faut juste savoir leur parler de ce qu'ils aiment... Et officiellement tu es représentant d'entreprise, et c'est pour ça qu'on part souvent à l'étranger »_

Il soupira, le consultant était décidément têtu comme une mule. Il décroisa les jambes, et vînt s'allonger à ses côtés, croquant dans le toast appétissant. Il releva les yeux à son amant, et sourît. Calmement, il reposa ce qu'il tenait dans sa main, et déplaça la plate-forme sur laquelle se trouvait leur repas. Il la laissa sur la table de chevet, surplombant une pile de livres mal rangés.

_« Tu gagnes, mais juste pour cette fois, et ne recommences pas ce que tu as fait hier soir, du moins pas en faisant participer du monde. »_

Il partît en expédition sous les draps, recherchant avec envie l'objet de son désir matinal. Il le caressa sur sa longueur toute entière, de sa base ferme à son bout douloureux de sensibilité. Lentement, sa langue attentionnée se délecta de la bosse naissante sous les couvertures, sa main gauche tenant fermement la droite de son partenaire, alors que la sienne administrait personnellement à John de délicates chatteries. Les choses devinrent rapidement plus propices à plus d'intimité, et nôtre protagoniste prît le lubrifiant qu'on lui donna avec un sourire coquin.

* * *

Je comprends, **Tupol**. Donc pour tes questions : oui, je fais littéraire c; Vésanie veut dire 'psychose', 'folie', mais dans sa dimension mentale. Je me suis fortement inspirée de David, de Prometheus, pour le Moran d'hier soir. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	43. Un souvenir

_« Bon dieu, j'ai trop mangé... Et un peu trop bu aussi... »_

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi ils avaient préféré rester à Aldershot ce soir, étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était sobre, et donc aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait officier de 'Sam' pour le trajet retour, bien que Moriarty, se sentait dieu tout puissant, était persuadé d'être en état de conduire. Mais nôtre blondinet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, et au moins ça leur donnerait l'occasion de passer la nuit chez Mr. et Mrs. Watson.

_« Comment ça 'combien' ? »_

Il fronça les sourcils, retirant ses vêtements après avoir fermé la porte, le chat venant se frotter tout contre ses jambes alors qu'il lui avait probablement beaucoup manqué depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu prendre le thé avec Jim. Cela remontait facilement à un mois, car entre-temps ils avaient eu une vie bien tranquille mais toute de même bien remplie.

_« Combien de filles ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne suis pas un Don Juan tu sais... Oui oui... Une ou deux, probablement trois, voire quatre, enfin je ne sais pas tu sais hein, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé je devais avoir dix-sept ans. De quoi ? La première ? »_

John se coucha, et réfléchît à la question qu'on venait de lui poser. Oui, en fait il s'en souvenait. Sa première véritable petite-amie. Elle s'appelait Sara, ses yeux étaient verts, sa peau claire, très claire, ses cheveux plus roux que ceux de Poil de Carotte, et ses dents mal organisées, mais d'une douceur plus saisissante que celle d'un chaton affectueux. Un sourire tendre naquît sur les lèvres de John, il se souvenait de leur premier baiser timide, de leurs regards volés, de son cœur s'emballant pour la première fois.

_« Hmm ? Jim tu es sérieux ? C'est toi qui m'a demandé de t'en parler... Et puis même, ce n'est pas la peine de me faire une crise de jalousie, elle est en Nouvelle-Zélande maintenant, elle a déménagé quand on est entrés à la FAC »_

Il gloussa, Jim était vraiment adorable. Il allait lui prouver qu'il était 'un milliard de fois mieux que cette gamine boutonneuse'. John soupira, et passa sa main sur la joue glabre de son amant, il sentait encore l'après-rasage et le parfum Chanel. C'est qu'il y tenait, à son compagnon toujours tiré à quatre épingles, tendre amoureux qu'il était, son compagnon de mauvaise humeur, son compagnon jaloux comme un poux, son compagnon nombriliste, son compagnon excentrique, égocentrique. Il l'observa faire sa démonstration, son petit spectacle. Il ne remît bien entendu pas en cause ses capacités, car sinon il le vexerait encore plus, et blesserait son ego, ce qui serait une faute grave, qui lui vaudrait un mauvais point, et le forcerait à assister à un de ses cours pour l'effacer, comme dans cette série américaine. Tant pis, de toutes façons il aimait cela, le voir se monter le bourrichon tout seul, se lancer des défis juste pour prouver qu'il était le meilleur, comme toujours. Mais de toutes façons, au final, c'était bien pour ça que John l'aimait tant.

* * *

Fan de H2G2, **Tupol**? Kittens.


	44. Une douche un peu sale

_« Ahhh... Mmmmm... »_

Qu'il est agréable de sentir l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau encore endormie dès le petit matin. L'aube achevait son cycle, selon la vue que les volets ouverts offraient à John, la maison sommeillait encore, Jim était toujours tendrement recroquevillé dans les bras de Morphée, en proie à de délicieux rêves confortés par la chaleur des couvertures dans lesquelles il était emmitouflé. Son amant n'avait pu se résoudre à le réveiller, pas lorsqu'il était si adorable. À le voir comme cela, on n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il était probablement l'Homme le plus vicieux qu'il ait été donné de rencontrer.

_« Aïe, ça tire un peu... »_

Les joints étaient grisâtres, ils n'avaient été blancs depuis des années, cela rappelait son adolescence à nôtre héros, qui se passait ses mains engourdies sur les cheveux, frottant le shampoing liquide calmement alors que rien ne pouvait troubler sa matinée qui semblait si bien commencer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé seul avec lui-même de si bonne heure, qu'il avait pu réfléchir et faire le point sur sa vie comme chacun le faisait lors de sa toilette, car au final il n'y avait rien d'autre à quoi penser, sauf lorsqu'on se préparait pour un rendez-vous.

_« Hhhh !... »_

Il entendît le bois du parquet craquer, ce n'était ni sa mère, ni son père : la chambre parentale était au rez-de-chaussée ; ce ne pouvait non-plus être sa sœur, étant donné qu'elle était le genre de femme à passer les premières heures de la journée à se reposer, son frère Georges était parti la veille au soir : il ne restait donc qu'une seule personne qui pouvait être debout sur l'instant. Watson se fît tout petit, ne sachant pas trop s'il souhaitait être rejoint ou non, s'il souhaitait se faire cajoler si tôt ou s'il préférait rester encore un peu solitaire avec sa personne pensante. Il soupira et laissa couleur l'eau plus fortement, James l'entendrait malgré sa sourdine due au manque de conscience du reste du monde alors que ses yeux étaient certainement ouverts depuis moins de cinq minutes maintenant. Mais le blondinet comprenait : l'appel de la chair l'avait tiré hors du lit.

_« Salut »_

Baisers mielleux, sourires niais, tout y passa. L'irlandais était un homme béat seulement lorsqu'il n'était pas encore alerte, et lorsque le voile de l'assoupissement se levait de son visage afin de lui faire prendre conscience et sortir la tête de l'eau. C'était dans ces moments là que nôtre protagoniste en profitait pour exprimer toute son affection à son partenaire, car ce n'était que dans ces moments là que ce partenaire rendait toute l'expression de cette affection à nôtre protagoniste.

* * *

Je suis une grande fan du film, et les livres sont géniaux. Kittens.


	45. Un nem

_« Ah, euh, bien... Quand ?... D'accord, laisses-moi au moins m'habiller... »_

Comme pour célébrer quelque chose, John se retrouva invité (obligé) presque malgré lui à sortir de son antre pour aller dîner en ville, ce qui était une expérience relativement nouvelle aux côtés de son compagnon, qui d'habitude se contentait de commander au téléphone pour ne pas avoir à reprendre ses plans ultérieurement. John donc fît la moue, et revêtît sa veste des grands soirs, qu'il n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de porter depuis qu'il se faisait entretenir par Moriarty, qui semblait prendre un plaisir fou à subvenir au moindre des besoins du vétéran (ce qui d'ailleurs était perturbant, surtout en public).

_« Eh bah... Y en a un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?... »_

Buffet à volonté, alors que tout semblait appétissant, c'était problématique, il faudrait donc prendre de petites portions afin de pouvoir goûter à tout, ou du moins à beaucoup, enfin la moitié. Les mets sentaient tellement bon, les diverses épices exaltaient les narines de Watson, qui salivait déjà en ne sachant quoi prendre en premier. Il choisît comme la personne à gauche, qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, et qui pourtant était à leur table, ainsi de quatre autres personnes qui étaient tout autant inconnues à nôtre personnage que la première citée.

_« Jim, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Oh, je vois. Bien. Super... »_

De toutes façons, il aurait dû s'y attendre, car il était trop beau de prendre son repas ailleurs que dans le canapé un Mercredi sans en avoir une raison valable. Il fît la moue pour la seconde fois de la soirée, un peu déçu : il aurait mieux valu pour le blondinet que ne se soit pas fait trop d'illusions, le dîner en tête-à-tête en ville serait pour une prochaine fois, en espérant qu'il n'ait pas à attendre d'être encore parti à l'étranger ou dans je-ne-sais quel coin de l'Angleterre pour prendre du bon temps autre que charnel en compagnie de James.

_« Psssst, je peux te poser une question ?... Attends, regardes-moi au moins quand je te parle !... »_

L'embarrasser, voilà ce qu'il désirait maintenant, le mettre mal à l'aise face à ses actionnaires, ses clients, ou même ses employés (John avait crut reconnaître un visage qui lui était familier au fond de leur attablée). Précautionneusement, nôtre héros porta ses deux baguettes qu'il commençait à manier comme un maître asiatique à son nem, fixant son partenaire de vie de son regard céruléen, ne clignant pour l'instant pas des paupières, il tenait à conserver son effet déstabilisant. Puis, soigneusement afin de ne pas se tacher avec la sauce aigre-douce, il amena son fricot à ses lèvres entrouvertes, fermant maintenant les yeux dans un grognement appréciatif. Il les rouvrît, et s'attacha à sauvegarder l'image de son consultant à qui les pommettes frisaient les couleurs carmines. Il avala, et sourît. Il avait donc réussi à faire son petit effet.

* * *

Je t'aiderai avec plaisir, si tu voulais bien m'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas comprit, **Tupol**. Je te conseille vivement les livres, ils sont vraiment bien, et ne prennent pas très longtemps à lire. Et oui, c'est un mot que j'aime bien, car il place John au centre de l'intrigue. Bonne journée. Kittens.


	46. Une amende

_« Quoi ? Encore ? Mais on est déjà sortis hier soir ! »_

Ce genre de choses, d'ailleurs, arrivait plus souvent, bien que les sorties vespérales étaient toujours très rares, plusieurs fois au cours des dernières semaines, nos deux personnages étaient allés prendre leur repas, ou leur dîner, en centre-ville. Bien qu'il appréciait beaucoup les lumières de la ville, John devait tout de même admettre que son canapé-lit était tout aussi confortable (voire plus) qu'une chaise ou un fauteuil dans un restaurant qu'il n'aurait jamais réussi à se payer.

_« Pour de vrai ? Tu ne me fais pas croire ça pour qu'on se retrouve à huit et que je doive supporter vos discussions macabres une fois de plus, hein ? Sinon tu dormiras chez toi cette nuit... Je m'en fiche que tu aies mes clefs ! Bon, laisses-moi m'habiller. »_

Il grogna de mécontentement quelques instants, fouillant dans son tiroir exclusif pour y dénicher une paire de pantalons propres, il lui faudrait laver les autres la prochaine fois qu'il passerait la nuit à Salem Road. Une chemise repassée, des chaussettes propres, et nôtre blondinet descendît les escaliers en hâte, se demandant tout de même, se posant la question avec une curiosité sincère, les mains dans les poches de sa parka qu'il venait de se passer sur le dos car il avait fait froid ces derniers temps, où il se ferait emmener ce soir.

_« Jim, tu te moques de moi ? Toi ? Dans une pizzeria ? Oh, oh... Merci alors, ça me touche, vraiment. »_

Bien qu'il se trouvait être 'l'Homme (autoproclamé) le plus puissant de cette Terre si déplorable', il n'en demeurait parfois rien de plus qu'un être attentionné, parfois, et c'était sensiblement le cas de cette soirée là, bien qu'en y pensant, il était surtout très inquiétant que James soit au courant des anciennes petites habitudes du vétéran concernant le Jeudi alors qu'il ne lui en avait jamais parlé, et encore moins fait la mention quelconque. Peu importait, nôtre protagoniste préféra ne pas s'arrêter sur ce détail qui semblait désagréable, et s'attendrît quelques instants devant le sourire presque niais que son amant arborait. Toutes ces attentions étaient probablement dans le dessein de se faire pardonner la veille au bon docteur Watson, et donc très certainement pas de la gentillesse pure, mais tant pis, au moins il mangerait une pizza un Jeudi, et qui plus est, en bonne compagnie.

_« Par contre, cesses de sourire comme ça, ça ne te va pas du tout, tu as l'air encore plus étrange que d'habitude. Merci, chéri. »_

'Verser petit à petit l'eau tiède tout en mélangeant avec une cuillère en bois. Remuer longuement jusqu'à obtention d'une pâte qui se détache du saladier.', voilà ce que disait, mot pour mot, la recette de la pâte de la pissaladière. Ceci inspira de plus le compagnon turbulent, qui insista à mettre en application les consignes, sur un support plus moelleux, et avec des ingrédients ne faisant généralement pas parti du registre culinaire du moins sauf chez les cannibales, mais heureusement pour John, il n'avait pas à s'en faire de ce côté là.

* * *

Pour être franche avec toi, **Tupol**, si je publie les chapitres plus tard en ce moment, c'est parce que je me tâte à trouver une idée, et je demande souvent l'aide d'amis pour obtenir un lieu, ou bien un objet, mais aussi surtout parce que j'essaye de faire des chapitres plus développés, quitte à diminuer le lemon à la fin (ou au début, voire au milieu), et permettre en même temps de faire progresser ma fiction principale de laquelle est tirée celle-ci. Passes une bonne soirée, ou une bonne journée. Kittens.


	47. Une passion

_« Viens là... »_

Intima le vétéran, ses lèvres cherchant comme un Agapornis (αγαπόρνις) celles de son amant quotidien. Bien qu'au sol, son dos ne pâtirait pas trop de la rigidité du parquet, étant donné que le tapis n'était pas encore trop aplati, et qu'il se retrouverait bien rapidement au dessus, du moins dans ses esprits. Fiévreusement, il passa ses mains épaisses dans le dos du consultant, épousant ses courbes fermes, sentant déjà sa chaleur au travers de son veston. Il sourît, les doigts de celui qui était devenu sa seconde moitié en si peu de temps avaient déjà comprit qu'il était temps de s'activer elles aussi, car si ce soir, nôtre protagoniste était entreprenant, il ne mènerait pas la danse jusqu'au bout, c'était certain, bien que l'idée était plaisante, et qu'elle commençait à s'installer plus résolument dans ses esprits.

_« Attention, attends, je vais pousser un peu la table basse, sinon on va se faire mal... »_

Il valait toujours mieux prévenir que guérir, et maman-John fît ce qu'elle avait précédemment annoncé. Elle prît également soin d'éteindre les quelques bougies qui avaient été disposées, et s'assît sur le bassin de son compagnon, défaisant en hâte les quelques six boutons de sa chemise orange, haletant déjà de désir alors qu'il sentait ses slips se tendre, ou alors étais-ce lui qui se tendait dès lors. Quoi qu'il en était, il n'en demeurait qu'il envoya sa camisole sur le fauteuil. Enfin libre de ses mouvements, Watson, timidement, pouffa d'excitation, les serres de Moriarty se refermant sur ses hanches, remontant le long de sa taille, soulevant le Marcel blanc dans son passage jusqu'à le retirer entièrement.

_« Dans le tiroir de la commode... Vas-y je t'attends... »_

Essoufflé alors que les réjouissances ne faisaient visiblement que commencer, il s'assît plus correctement maintenant dans le canapé de cuir blanc qui venait juste de faire son arrivée dans le duplex quelques heures plus tôt, expliquant pourquoi il n'était pas encore très assoupli. Le bon docteur accueillît son partenaire dans le creux de ses bras, s'étant déjà lesté de toute contrainte vestimentaire, le contact de son corps céleste au sien fut perçu comme une nouvelle stimulation, volant un couinement d'envie à nôtre héros qui ne demandait qu'à être soulagé de tout son désir, de tout son appétit et de toute sa concupiscence en cet instant particulier qu'il lui était donné de partager avec Jim.

_« Ahahh... Hhh... Hhh... James... »_

Comme prit dans un tourbillon, le soldat ne savait plus comment se sortit de ce plaisir infini qui semblait ne plus vouloir le quitter. Il souhaitait tellement que cela s'arrête, qu'il redevienne le John normal, qui ne passe pas son temps à soupirer, gémir, glapir, ou même crier en toute impudicité l'étendue de la jouissance à laquelle il était sujet en ce moment, et pourtant, il était conscient qu'à l'instant auquel tout se serait terminé, il regretterait amèrement de ne pas avoir su jouer les prolongations dans leur match passionné.

* * *

La pissaladière est le synonyme de la pizza, tout simplement, **Tupol**. Je suis heureuse en tout cas de recevoir ton avis concernant chaque chapitre, car je dois bien admettre qu'en dehors de toi, très peu de personnes me font parvenir le leur, ce qui est frustrant. J'espère que tu apprécieras aussi l'autre fiction, qui nécessite plus de réflexion que DLIDCAA, et qui saurait reprendre d'ici au mois de Juillet, une fois les examens passés. Passes une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, tout dépend de si tu dors déjà ou non. Kittens.


	48. Un chiffre

_« Aah... Sebast... ian... »_

'Le rôle offensif des centres est de perforer la ligne adverse soit par leur puissance physique, soit par leur agilité' voilà ce que disait la fiche en ligne du rôle que jouait Watson, mêlant coups de langue à caresses vigoureuses à sa position qu'il occupait au cœur du triangle viril que les trois membres formaient. Cambré, il gémît. Dans leur mêlée intense, il perdait déjà pieds avec la réalité. Tout Brian O'Driscoll qu'il était, la carrure en moins maintenant qu'il approchait ses quarante cinq ans à grands pas, John tentait de voler d'autres baisers rassurants à son compagnon de jeu, se relevant subitement de son tapis pour mener à bien son idée.

_« Continuez... comme ça... Aanh... »_

Évidemment, il ne vouvoyait plus Jim depuis longtemps, et ce dernier s'octroyait à lui et lui seulement le droit de prendre le postérieur rond de son blondinet, l'employé étant relégué à la position de maintient, et pourtant pas sur le banc de touche, car nôtre protagoniste souhaitait que personne ne soit hors-jeu, maintenant qu'ils arrivaient tous à l'essoufflement, celui que John considérait toujours comme un robot en second, car ce fut le pilier gauche qui sonna la fin des récréations le premier, sa rage de vivre se traduisant au travers des griffures dont les hanches du vétéran se retrouvèrent gratifiées.

_« Mmmh... Mmmh... »_

Il dût obéir docilement, tout perdant qu'il était de ce podium de haines et de passions, et ne recula pas précipitamment lorsqu'il sentît I Robot se bander dans une dernière poussée hargneuse, un râle guttural caricatural transposant de façon plus vocale ce que son corps souhaitait faire passer sur un plan plus local. Enfin, encouragé par la bienveillance malsaine des mots doux annotés de voyeurisme que son intime maître lui murmurait au creux de la nuque, le bon docteur se hissa de nouveau sur ses deux jambes tremblantes, verge douloureuse en main, son timbre de voix passant maintenant dans des octaves plus aiguës que les minutes précédentes, et parvînt finalement à laisser sa chaude semence lactée s'écraser dans le tissu soyeux du revêtement de son canapé-lit.

_« James tais-toi... »_

Demanda-t-il enfin, le sourire aux lèvres, alors que ce dernier le félicitait de tant de bravoure au cours de leur essai concluant qui avait mine de rien duré suffisamment longtemps pour être forcés de s'accorder du temps supplémentaire, empiétant sur les rendez-vous professionnels de nôtre héros, tant pis, il trouverait une excuse. Pour l'instant, il s'extirpa du lit, et troqua son maillot de rugby contre celui d'Homme épuisé, appréciant les bienfaits de l'eau bouillonnante qui filait en cascade le long de son corps haletant, transpirant, frissonnant encore des sensations précédemment éprouvées. Ça aura été sa première fois, sa première fois que quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être là s'était joint à ses câlins matinaux, mais très probablement pas la dernière.

* * *

Premièrement, **Tupol**, merci beaucoup du fond du coeur de tes très gentils compliments, et de tes encouragements, je les apprécie. Ça me fait plaisir de savoir qu'au moins toi, et les quelques autres personnes qui me suivent jusqu'ici aiment à en revenir chaque jour, ça me rassure. J'espère que les deux derniers chapitres renouvèlent ce qui devenait redondant. Bonne soirée. Kittens.

PS : Je ne pourrais peut-être pas poster de façon régulière entre le 4 et le 8 Mai, merci de comprendre. Kittens.


	49. Une discorde

_« Jim s'il te plaît, ne dis pas ça, c'est complètement faux et tu le sais pertinemment... »_

Il secoua le menton, rejetant chaque accusation de la part de Moriarty. John savait pourtant très bien qu'il avait raison, et que c'était lui qui était en faute. Il ne devait pas céder, ou cela lui prouverait qu'il était dans le vrai, et que John n'était qu'une taupe. Du moins, c'était son point de vue. Puis la vérité commença partiellement a émerger, de lourdes larmes coulant des yeux du blondinet, une main sur la hanche, l'autre sur l'arrête du nez. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas là pour officier d'espion pour Mycroft Holmes, pour lui fournir les informations au fur et à mesure qu'il les demandait, car il aimait le consultant sincèrement, et que les quelques fois où il avait rencontré le politicien avaient été pour lui assurer qu'il ne savait rien, et qu'il n'y avait rien de nouveau dans toute cette affaire.

_« Jim bien entendu que... Non ! Cesses de dire ça ! »_

Il sanglota un soupir, et se moucha bruyamment. Watson se fît une raison, et quitta le duplex sans attendre plus de réprimandes. L'autre croirait ce qu'il voudrait, mais il ne souhaitait pas être là lorsqu'il nourrirait une amertume toute nouvelle à l'égard de nôtre protagoniste, qui d'ailleurs s'affalait déjà sur son canapé-lit, silencieux. Seules les larmes perlaient de ses yeux, mais ne parvenant pas à finir la course de ses joues, elles étaient âpres, en adéquation avec le goût au fond de sa gorge nouée en double nœud trop serré. Il s'allongea, tout vêtu de ses affaires du jour, et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, fixant le plafond sans réellement l'apercevoir. Cadet ou aîné, les deux s'acharnaient à ruiner sa vie sentimentale, telle était la façon dont son héros le percevait.

_« Enfoiré... »_

Ce fut la chose la plus tendre de ce qu'il dît, car le reste aurait été sujet à censure, dans le but de ne choquer personne. Enfoiré Mycroft, de n'avoir pas su l'écouter lorsque John avait tenter de lui expliquer qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour mener son enquête personnelle et venger son ami absent. Enfoiré Sebastian, Tim, ou même Léo, qui avaient exécuté leur job en suivant le bon docteur au quotidien, tenant un compte-rendu plus que détaillé, à la limite de l'obsession. Enfoiré Jim, d'avoir manqué de tact, et d'être rentré dans le lard sans rien de plus, car, même s'il n'y avait pas grand chose à expliquer, John l'aurait fait , refusant de le laisser croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une couverture, et qu'il l'avait mené en bateau tout ce temps. Perdu, il sombra dans un sommeil de plomb.

_« Hhhuh... Hhhuh... »_

Tels étaient les bruits de sanglots de délivrance, enfin rejoint dans les draps mouillés du mal de se penser maintenant privé de la seule chose qui l'avait rendu heureux ces derniers mois, par son compagnon de route. Éploré, le vétéran se blottît dans les bras de l'autre, lui demandant mille fois pardon, et mille fois il le lui fut accordé. Il expliqua tout, les sms, les rendez-vous, les petits-déjeuners, les appels, tout tout tout, absolument tout, tellement, que par la force des choses, il se fît entendre, et on lui demanda pardon de ne pas avoir souhaité écouter, et de s'être braqué si rapidement. Au petit matin, alors que le jeune couple s'était calmé, les ardeurs reprirent, et furent appréciées autant (voire plus) que la première fois qu'ils avaient décidé de le faire en s'aimant, tendresses et mots doux coulèrent à flots, ne se souciant plus des voisins capricieux.

* * *

Comme tu vois, **Tupol**, je peux poster ce soir, car il y a du WiFi là où je suis, mais concernant demain, on rentrera peut-être un peu tard de nôtre excursion touriste dans la capitale (je t'invite d'ailleurs à lire Un Voyage à Paris qui est sur mon profil), alors je ne sais pas si je pourrais publier, ou du moins si j'en aurais le temps et la motivation après la journée de marche. Merci encore, tu me touches beaucoup, en espérant que tu passes une bonne soirée (une bonne journée), Kittens. (Bonne douche)


	50. Un voyage en territoire connu

_« Donnes-moi le sac s'il te plaît, Jim. »_

Un train, voilà où l'on retrouvait nos deux personnages cette fois-ci, au retour de la ville de l'amour pour leur second voyage dans ce coin du monde. Un train, ça changeait de l'avion, John avait insisté pour faire les choses traditionnellement cette fois encore, il aimait à voir d'autres personnes autour de lui, les voir s'endormir, lire, écouter leur musique, être tout simplement. Oui, John aimait le train, John aimait le profond ennui des longs voyages, John aimait voir le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, John aimait être dans les situations normales des humains normaux, John aimait vivre comme tous les autres, et faire partager cette expérience à son compagnon, avec qui il venait de passer trois jours d'intense tourisme à en avoir mal aux tendons.

_« Merci, tu as faim ? Soif ? Non, on a fini le Coca-Cola™ au début du voyage. Oh non... Pfff... C'est loin là... Bon, tu as du liquide ? »_

Un larbin, voilà ce qu'il devenait parfois, à faire toujours tout ce que James lui demandait. Mais au final, n'était-ce pas quelque chose qu'il appréciait ? Au fond, il n'avait pas accepté de passer son quotidien avec un adulescent sans savoir à quoi s'attendre. Une véritable mère en fait, c'était ça, il était 'maman-John', maman-John qui prenait soin de son oisillon, qui le choyait, le pouponnait, supportait ses crises aussi, lorsqu'il avait perdu un contrat, et que de ce fait il devait faire liquider la personne qui avait _osé_ lui faire ce _terrible_ affront.

_« Je sais je sais, je leur en demanderai un en plus, du sucre aussi ? Oui oui... Allez, arrêtes ! Bas les pattes ! Eh, stop, on va les réveiller... »_

Un adulescent bourré d'hormones sexuelles, voilà à quoi se résumait parfois le consultant, chaque jour en fait, lorsqu'il était l'heure de passer aux choses sérieuses. Le pire, était lorsque cette heure était arrivée lors du pèlerinage au cimetière du Montparnasse, alors que nôtre blondinet était allé rendre un humble hommage au poète de sa jeunesse, lorsque recroquevillé dans son lit de camp, il dévorait les _Fleurs du Mal_ avec une passion sans limites. Comme quoi, la dépression avait permit de nombreux chefs-d'œuvre à une certaine époque, et, bien que rarement maintenant, permettait encore aux jeunes talents de révéler l'étendue de leur imagination florissante.

_« James, s'il te plaît... Bon... Vite-fait alors hein... Aïeu !... Mais !... Ne me mords pas !... Han... »_

En fait, toutes ces situations dans lesquelles ils s'étaient retrouvés, à faire des cabrioles et des messes-basses pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des autres, lui avaient toujours énormément plu, en dépit de ce qu'il pouvait dire sur l'instant, car, avec n'importe quel autre partenaire, il ne lui aurait pas été donné d'expérimenter ce genre de choses. Et puis au fond, Jim savait s'y prendre, et semblait connaître suffisamment bien ce petit livret pornographique aux positions indiennes extravagantes pour pouvoir mettre en valeur ce qu'il compensait pas la taille de sa voiture.

* * *

Bien le bonsoir et merci beaucoup de vôtre patience à tous. Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir cassé le rythme du chapitre par jour, mais les trois derniers ont été particulièrement intenses avec le programme de visite chargé, également, ma seconde justification, était qu'il y avait un enfant en âge de lire et très (trop) curieux de ce qu'il se passait sur mon écran d'ordinateur, j'ai donc préféré préserver son innocence.

J'ai lu tes reviews pour _Un Voyage A Paris_, **Tupol**, et je tiens à te préciser que Le Loir Dans La Théière est un véritable restaurant dans le quartier Juif de Paris, Rue des Rosiers, c'est un endroit très convivial, très agréable, et on y mange très très très bien, il faut savoir, en revanche, qu'il ne fait salon de thé qu'à partir de 15h, je l'ai recommandé à mes amis proches, et espère y retourner. Je me suis en effet inspirée de la poésie d'Apollinaire (_Alcools_), et de Victor Hugo (_Les Contemplations_), pour faire cette courte série, car je ne pouvais pas les faire aller à Paris sans en faire un hors-série sur la poésie, tout comme j'ai hésité à en faire un concernant Moscou. Tu m'as aussi manqué, figures-toi, et tes reviews m'ont fait profondément plaisir c; Bonne soirée, et désolée pour les quelques minutes de retard, le train vient juste d'arriver. Kittens.


	51. Un apéritif

_« Jim-chéri donnes-moi les glaçons s'il te plaît, merci. »_

Qu'il était agréable de passer la soirée sur la terrasse, cela changeait des murs et de la paroi vitrée de la salle à manger. Pour une fois il ne faisait pas trop froid dans la capitale, le vent ne filtrait pas au travers des murs, le ciel offrait une vue panoramique du spectacle des milles astres stellaires mourir l'un après l'autre des milliers d'années plus tard. La nuit était donc douce, le dîner grillait paisiblement sous le couvercle du barbecue. Ces odeurs caressaient ses narines avec assiduité, pénétrant son sens de l'odorat, émettant le souhait d'emménager pour une durée plus longue afin de continuer de mettre l'eau à la bouche de nos deux personnages.

_« La bouteille, tu as soif ? Bien, fais attention quand même hein, tu as l'alcool mauvais... »_

Très mauvais, extrêmement mauvais. La dernière fois, il avait fallu une patience à toute épreuve à Watson pour ne pas claquer la porte, excédé de tant de méchanceté gratuite envers la première personne que son compagnon croisait, qui généralement se trouvait être le blondinet, et rentrer chez lui, se nicher au fond de son canapé-lit, et passer une nuit plus calme que toutes les autres, rêvant de choses diverses ou même du temps révolu, quelqu'un d'autre avait l'alcool mauvais, quelqu'un qui aurait pu devenir un Homme bon. Il n'avait donc pas cédé, et continué de supporter en silence les piques qu'on lui envoyait, allant se terrer dans les draps plus tôt que d'habitude, bien qu'il fut rejoint assez rapidement, comme à chaque fois, et ce même lorsqu'ils étaient sobres.

_« C'est ton dernier verre alors, ensuite tu prendras un peu de vin et ça suffira, sinon tu dors sur le sofa. Oui, allez sois mignon maintenant et donnes-moi l'eau s'il te plaît, un pastis sans eau c'est écœurant. »_

C'était lors d'un court séjour en Méditerranée que nôtre soldat avait eu l'occasion de goûter cette étrange boisson, à l'arôme si particulier, qu'il avait d'ailleurs préféré diluer dans une dose aqueuse très importante pour s'accoutumer un peu plus facilement à ces nouvelles saveurs qui embrasaient son palet. Il se souvenait, de plus, avoir prît son verre en devanture d'un café, observant les passants aux mœurs si différentes de celles qu'il connaissait en Angleterre. Marseille était une ville si particulière, où pouvait aussi bien fourmiller la vie et le Soleil, que se dérouler des scènes effarantes lorsque l'on était pas habitué au monde du Sud.

_« Mais Jim tu sais bien que je ne sais pas danser... Tss... Bon, tu gagnes. »_

Debout maintenant, il posa une main sur la taille de son amant, souriant de son embarras alors que dès les premières mesures il s'était déjà emmêlé les pinceaux, comme on disait si bien. L'embrassade finale fut ce qu'il préféra, car cela ne requérait pas de lui des compétences qu'il n'avait pas, et puis, concernant la suite de la soirée, au cours de laquelle les pauvres grillades se retrouvèrent abandonnées sur les charbons ardents, alors qu'un autre feu dévorait à son tour la maison d'ordinaire si froide lorsque le jeune couple passionné n'était pas en train de gigoter comme deux asticots au fin fond des couvertures immaculées.

* * *

Je prends le temps de te répondre car tu prends le temps de me donner ton avis, **Tupol**. Et ça me fait plaisir de discuter avec toi en fin de chapitre. Ne t'en fais pas pour hier soir, je comprends bien qu'il ait fait beau ici, juste le Mistral qui a soufflé très fort. Passes une bonne soirée. Kittens.


	52. Une introspection

_« Bonsoir. »_

Froidement, il ne lui fît pas même une bise, alors qu'il rentrait très probablement d'une longue journée, faite de rendez-vous et de travail de terrain, mais John n'était pas d'humeur, pas du tout même. Car il avait ruminé ses questions, car il avait passé la journée à s'auto-interroger, il était ce soir de pire humeur que lorsqu'il avait commencé à se sonder, réfléchissant à chaque aspect de sa réflexion, tentant de s'apporter des réponses, estimant que c'était peut-être un fond sociétal, ou bien un fond existentialiste, voire même la crise de la quarantaine qui s'était occupée de lui. Après tout, virer de bord à quarante et un ans n'était pas un phénomène si rare, non ?

_« Je vais bien. »_

Tout menteur qu'il était, il était aussi bon qu'un enfant qui prétendait ne pas avoir remué toute la maison pour trouver ses cadeaux quelques jours avant Noël, et fut découvert bien avant qu'il ait d'ailleurs cherché à démentir l'affirmation de son compagnon, comme quoi il n'avait visiblement pas l'air en forme. Watson se vexa, et décida de monter s'isoler dans son studio, sans pour autant fournir d'informations supplémentaires qu'un 'je sors.' sec et amèrement reçu, au vu de l'expression que le visage du consultant arborait. Mais il n'interrogea pas pourtant son petit partenaire, pour ne pas l'irriter plus que ce qu'il ne l'était déjà, chose rare, qui plus était.

_« A la maison. Ne viens pas. JW »_

Terré dans son canapé-lit, non déplié, genoux repliés à la poitrine, mains croisées sur les tibias, notre blondinet se reperdait dans ses tortures mentales, se demandant maintenant si ce n'était pas lui qui avait un souci, car après tout, dans son entourage proche, en dehors de sa sœur, qui était homosexuel ? Et si c'était justement de famille ? Si leurs parents avaient ratée une période cruciale de l'enfance de leurs deux bambins durant laquelle ce genre de choses se définissait un peu mieux ? Mais pourtant il n'avait pas toujours éprouvé cette attirance pour les hommes, et puis, même si on devait compter le limier dans le lot, cela ne faisait seulement que deux hommes... Deux de trop ? Il tomba de fatigue.

_« Hmmm Jim qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici... Je t'ai dit de ne pas venir... Hmm, bah maintenant que tu es là viens te coucher... Tais-toi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Non. Dors. »_

Comme le grumpy cat qu'il savait être lorsque son amant le contrariait, même lorsqu'il ne le contrariait pas en fait, il était comme cela dès que quelque chose clochait, et qu'il l'intériorisait trop longtemps pour en parler librement quand il aurait l'occasion de parler à une personne de confiance, il l'envoya paître dès qu'il le put. Comme chaque fois, les choses se terminèrent bien, en soupirs soutirés, baisers volés, et 'je t'aime' scandés. Comme toujours, notre protagoniste s'apaisa en fin de compte, car comme toujours il ne savait rester de marbre en face d'un Jim Moriarty concerné par les raisons de son mal-être, qui, comme d'habitude, réconfortait son hérisson de mots doux, dont il avait l'exclusivité toute particulière.

* * *

Tu me flattes, **Tupol**, j'en ai rougi ;) Ne t'en fais pas pour ton internet, je comprends parfaitement. Et, qui sait, ils iront peut-être à Marseille ensemble un jour ou l'autre. Passes une bonne soirée. Kittens.


	53. Un autre fruit?

_« Jim ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

Questionna le bon docteur, qui ne comprenait ce que son partenaire semblait faire, dégustant tout les deux la barquette à la couleur chaude qui lui avait coûté une véritable fortune, mais fort heureusement, le compte en banque le mieux rempli était celui qui subvenait aux dépenses contraintes, tandis le second était consacré aux plaisirs quotidiens, aux dîners dans de petits restaurants au détour d'une rue, ou même en basse campagne, lorsque le couple se retirait l'espace d'une fin de semaine au fond de ce manoir familial qui à présent était vide des cris d'enfants et des bruits de cuisine de la tendre jeunesse de notre blondinet.

_« Tu manges tu manges... C'est obscène, retiens tes ardeurs quand même... »_

Il reprît sa calme lecture de son journal hebdomadaire, ses lunettes amoureusement faisant leur travail afin de rectifier la vue déjà quelque peu baissante de Watson, qui ne les portait, pour l'instant que lorsqu'il lisait ou qu'il regardait un écran, afin de ne pas s'abîmer trop vite non-plus. D'ailleurs, dès lors qu'il eût à porter cette chose sur son nez, il fut sujet à faciles railleries de la part de celui qui partageait maintenant sa vie, au dépens de compliments qu'étrangement, tout son entourage lui fît, quant à l'air plus mûr qu'elles lui donnaient, pour ne pas dire, l'air plus vieux, tout simplement.

_« Tu es un véritable obsédé ! Non ! Jim ! A-Arrêtes ! N-Non... Oui... »_

En un rien de temps pourtant, il se retrouva à quatre pattes, robe de chambre relevée, exposant son arrière-train à la collection de bouquets de fleurs qui étaient venus embellir le salon ces derniers temps, au matin pour la plupart, pour aider le vétéran à se consoler de ses intenses réflexions de la veille, qui avaient miné son moral à en presque pleurer au cours du reste de la nuit, bien qu'il ait été en compagnie de son cher amant et compagnon, se remettant en question du tout au tout. James avait un raffinement qui était certain, et il fut confirmé par les senteurs divines des mille roses et agapanthes que le bon petit soldat se vît offrir dans un sourire timide et pourtant tellement tendre à chaque fois que son consultant rentrait au duplex pour y prendre quelque chose en particulier, car il était désordonné, et qu'il l'avait oublié précédemment.

_« Jim c'est dégoûtant... »_

Tel une cerise mûre à laquelle on pressait les deux coins supérieurs vers son intérieur, la fente ouverte laissée par le passage de la vigoureuse tige encore ferme, cet arrière-train se vît choyé, touché de d'affections indénombrables tant il y en avait. Suçotant le jus fruité qui émanait de l'intérieur du fruit délectable, le dégustateur s'en donnait à cœur-joie de continuer malgré ce que l'objet de son intérêt lui disait, croquant parfois faiblement, mais poursuivant toujours son entreprise de faire dégorger le liquide subtilement goûtu dont il raffolait tant.

* * *

Tu sais, **Tupol**, je suis certaine que, malgré l'air qu'il se donne, pour la personne qui a toute son affection, Jim peut être quelqu'un de très gentil, et de très bienveillant. Il reste Jim, un connard qu'on adore tous, mais c'est quand même un humain, même fou, c'est ça qui plait tellement à John. Je te conseille de lire _Du thé, du lait, et internet_, qui est aussi sur mon profil, pour mieux comprendre, car c'est la série principale d'où sont tirés ce OS. Ça parle de comment ils en sont venus à être comme ça, et la suite saurait arriver prochainement. Pour le chapitre d'hier soir, je pars du principe que John fait tout de même parti d'une génération plutôt vieille école, et que, même s'il est ouvert d'esprit, quand il se rend compte qu'il est homosexuel, qui dans notre société, et bien tristement, et souvent considéré comme 'hors de la norme', il en vient à se demander si ce n'est pas lui qui a un problème, qui à un moment de sa vie a raté peut-être une étape pour rester comme tout le monde. Mais il aime son Jim quand même, et c'est ça qui le rend parfois un peu distant de Moriarty, après, c'est mon avis sur ma fiction, libre à toi de construire le tiens, et je me réjouis d'avance que tu m'en fasses part c; Passes une bonne soirée, une bonne journée, demain c'est la rentrée ici, je posterai peut-être en retard. Kittens.


	54. Une glace

_« Trois boules, une caramel, une chocolat, et une menthe forte, avec un café court et du lait, s'il vous plaît. »_

Il en avait déjà l'eau à la bouche, un large sourire sur ses lèvres. Cela promettait déjà sur les photos, alors ce serait très probablement délicieux en bouche au moment de la dégustation. C'était une bonne chose, que Jim ait forcé son petit ami à sortir de leur gourbi, et changer un peu de leurs habitudes. 'Métro, boulot, dodo', enfin, 'métro, boulot, libido, dodo' était bien plus adapté, mais cela cassait le rythme, ce qui n'était pas tellement une bonne chose au final, bien que leur libido soit une partie majeure de leur vie qu'ils partageaient maintenant presque officiellement, car Watson réservait la surprise à son amant d'inviter leurs amis communs, qui étaient extrêmement rares, à dîner peut-être dans leur forteresse, peut-être dans le studio chaleureux.

_« Oh ! et de la chantilly sur la glace et le café, merci »_

Mmmmm, la chantilly... Il avait déjà la texture en bouche, le sucre et le lait exaltants ses papilles dans un tango effréné. Quelle grosse faim tout cela lui donnait, s'il s'écoutait, il commanderait la totalité de la carte, amoureux des sucreries qu'il était. La gourmandise était vraiment un vilain défaut, mais s'il n'était pas gourmand, il ne serait pas le brave petit soldat, après tout. Manger, c'était bien plus qu'un besoin pour marcher et tenir debout toute la journée chez lui, c'était un mode de vie. Une boulangerie au coin de la rue, d'où émanaient les odeurs si merveilleuses des pains aux chocolat encore chauds du four ? Notre protagoniste était déjà à faire la queue, car il y en avait, tout le monde aime bien manger.

_« Tu sais bien que je m'en fiche chéri, et puis, j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids ces trois dernières années, je peux bien me permettre de manger ce genre de choses... »_

Bannies les crèmes fouettées allégées, bannis les yaourts à zéro pour-cents, bannis les régimes auxquels il tentait de se tenir de rares fois, afin de perdre sa brioche du retour de guerre, étant donné que tout était parti lorsqu'il avait passé sa vie devant son ordinateur, devant ses livres, devant son temps vide morne et seul, qu'il passait à s'alimenter de thé et de lait, heureux qu'internet fonctionne à plein temps, et de pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins grâce à sa petite mais suffisante retraite. La retraite, à quarante ans.

_« Mais oui mais oui, tu vas voir où je vais te la tartiner la chantilly moi... Mmmm... »_

Et, d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il se décida a faire, tout coquin qu'il fut au retour à la maison, en fin d'après-midi. Toute la bombe y passa, et ça en valut la peine, car il prît enfin goût (littéralement) à certaines étapes des préliminaires qu'il n'avait pas osé tenter avant, même encouragé, car, quelque part, ça semblait horrible dans ses esprits, et il se rendît compte de l'énorme bêtise que c'était d'avoir refusé de solliciter cette partie du corps pourtant noble, lorsqu'on y réfléchissait. Oui, John était un bel idiot plein de principes, mais la crème chantilly faisait des miracles.

* * *

Je suis heureuse, alors, **Tupol**, de savoir que tu m'estimes autant, sincèrement! J'espère que tu prends toujours le même plaisir à suivre les aventures du docteur Watson et Jim Moriarty! Je te conseille vivement _DTDLEI_, c'est en quelque sorte ma petite fierté, même si les débuts étaient hésitants, voire peut-être redondants parfois. Ne t'en fais pas pour John, c'est normal pour lui de se poser des questions sur lui-même, quel homosexuel ne s'en est jamais posées, au moins une fois. Passes une bonne soirée, bon courage avec ta connexion, et je comprends très bien. Kittens.**  
**


	55. Un nouveau départ (absent 4)

_« Tu aurais dû me prévenir à l'avance quand même Jim, ce n'est pas très correct là, tu sais que je voudrai visiter Dublin en plus... »_

De mauvaise humeur, enfin, amer surtout. Il était déçu, son compagnon était parti sans vraiment le mettre au courant, seulement la veille au soir, tout deux se reposants sur le lit commun, l'un lisant, l'autre remplissant un petit carnet dont le contenu était tenu secret à notre protagoniste, qui d'ailleurs, ne souhaitait pas tellement connaître les informations qui pouvaient être scribées dans le petit journal de poche, qui ne quittait de plus aucune seconde les deux mètres environnant celui qui y inscrivait quantités de choses chaque jour. Oui, s'il l'avait pu, il se serait arrangé pour pouvoir se faire remplacer quelques jours, bien qu'il ait été averti que cette fois, son amant ne rentrerait pas à la maison avant une période plus longue que les quelques nuits auxquelles il l'avait habitué.

_« Même, Jim, tu ne comprends pas, c'est pas correct, tu me demandes de t'épouser et deux jours plus tard tu me dis que tu pars au soir pour au moins une semaine, bah oui, non. Non c'est pas correct. Non je ne dramatise pas ! Aaaaah tu m'énerves hein ! »_

Qu'il pouvait être pénible, organiser tout cela dans le secret le plus strict, et moins de trente-six heures il se faisait annoncer un départ imminent pour un laps de temps plus que variable. Il avait négocié avec lui afin de connaître l'adresse où il serait hébergé, et fut d'autant plus agréablement surprit que lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il ne serait pas du voyage, quand il apprît que son amant passerait ses nuits chez ses parents, alors qu'il n'avait encore pas même prit la peine une seule fois de les faire rencontrer son blondinet domestique. Mais au moins, maintenant, John avait l'adresse, et ils avaient discuté d'un moyen de pouvoir s'envoyer des lettres quotidiennes, qui arriveraient dans la journée, du moins, Watson avait imposé la condition, et James s'était occupé de monter tout un petit réseau d'acheminement pour que le courrier arrive et reparte chaque jour.

_« J'allais t'en parler, fais bien attention Jim, si tu dérapes avec n'importe qui, je m'occuperai de faire venir Sherlock dormir à la maison. Oui. Oui je le ferai. »_

Qu'il avait été étrange, d'ailleurs, le moment où le limier avait choisi de faire son grand retour, n'hésitant pas à venir déranger le bon médecin sur son lieu de travail, déguisé en un vieil alcoolique qui tentait de revendre ses films peu recommandables, aux couvertures outrageantes. Il l'avait giflé, puis frappé, et enfin, avait tenté de l'assassiner au scalpel. Merci à James, qui par pur hasard passait lui amener se demande sur un plateau, qui se retrouva à, chose très étrange en y réfléchissant, tenter d'écarter le vétéran de manière à ce qu'il ne tue pas son ancien colocataire. En tout cas, il auront été deux à expérimenter le sentiment, et tenter de rendre le rêve réalité.

_« Mmm... Nan... Pas envie... Mais oui bien sûr, c'est ça, tu crois vraiment que je vais- Jim arrêtes de faire ce bruit !... Oh tu me gonfles toi des fois... Très drôle. »_

Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, les soupirs ostentatoires, bien que forcés au début, et par la suite naturels, n'avaient pas laissé notre héros de marbre, qui bien trop vite comprît qu'il ne pourrait pas passer une semaine loin de son compagnon, loin de son toucher, loin de sa voix, loin de son regard, loin de sa fragrance épicée, et surtout, loin du fracas qu'il faisait au quotidien à cause de sa maladresse, loin de sa paresse le matin, lorsqu'il avait trop la flegme de bouger le bras pour se soulager de son souci matinal, et que c'était à John de s'en occuper. Ce dernier fît la moue, et se laissa bien aller, après quelques sollicitations et encouragements, à se satisfaire lui-même, aidé malgré tout par ce qu'il entendait à l'autre bout du téléphone, allongé de tout son long sur le lit chaud, qui lui semblerait bien vide en fin de compte.

* * *

Bonsoir, les prochains chapitres seront quelque peu différents, une question de mise en page, du moins, de format, mais seront quotidiens, il s'agira d'une série d'une dizaine de jours. Merci de votre soutien, bonne lecture, et à demain!

Salut **Tupol**. C'est très très bon la chantilly, du moins, de mon point de vue et de celui de John ;) Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre, celui d'aujourd'hui donne un peu plus d'informations sur John et Jim, du moins sur ce qu'il se passe dans leur vie. D'ailleurs, je comprends que cela fasse un peu fouillis, mais cela viendra à être explicité à la reprise de _DTDLEI_. Bonne soirée à toi! Kittens.


	56. Une lettre (absent 5)

à Londres, 14 Mai 2014

Jim,

Rien qu'en une journée, j'ai déjà eu le temps de trouver que tu me manques. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas de vie sans toi, au contraire, je m'arrange pour la remplir de façon à ne pas trouver le temps long, mais tu fais beaucoup trop partie de la mienne pour pas que je m'ennuie sans t'avoir à mes côtés.

J'ai terminé tôt aujourd'hui, plus que d'habitude, je suis passé prendre quelques gourmandises à la boulangerie, je vais essayer de me remettre à la pâtisserie en t'attendant, en espérant que tu aimes l'initiative, mon amour. J'essayerai de t'appeler dans la soirée, mais je ne te garantie rien, Mrs Hudson a organisé un dîner chez elle, en mémoire du bon vieux temps. Je risque de rentrer tard, tu sais quelle fêtarde elle peut être.

Penses bien à manger régulièrement, je sais à quel point tu as tendance à sauter les repas lorsque je ne suis pas là pour te forcer à t'alimenter. 3 fois par jour, minimum, et n'hésites pas à prendre un thé et quelques biscuits quand tu te sens faiblard. N'oublies pas de ne pas manger trop de sucreries non-plus, ça te donne mal à la tête et tu es imbuvable pendant des heures ensuite. Ne me dis pas que je suis pire que ta mère, c'est toi qui est trop un enfant pour t'occuper de toi-même correctement.

Il fait beau à Dublin ? Envoies-moi quelques photos que tu auras faites, ça me ferait plaisir, mais gardes te selfies sous la douche pour toi-même. Je te fais confiance, ne m'en envoies pas par mms lorsque je travaille en tout cas, tout le personnel de la salle de repos n'est pas obligé de voir ton oisillon plein de cire épilatoire (je ne comprends d'ailleurs toujours pas comment tu ne peux pas hurler quand tu fais ça).

Rentres vite, la vie est différente sans toi.

John Watson

* * *

Bonsoir **Tupol**, je prends le temps de le faire, car ça me fait plaisir. Et, quand je n'ai pas la motivation, je me dis que le nombre de personne qui lit le nouveau chapitre chaque jour serait déçu de ne pas en avoir un, puisque je suppose qu'il faut aimer pour se tenir au rythme quotidien et lire à la publication de chaque nouvel épisode de la vie de Watson et Moriarty. J'espère que les lettres rafraîchiront un peu la série. Ostentatoire est quand quelque chose est montré avec insistance et sans discrétion. Bonne soirée à toi aussi. Kittens.


	57. Une réponse rapide (absent 6)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 15 Mai 2014_

_Mon John,_

_ Décidément tu es quelqu'un de très rapide, je suis parti il y a deux jours, et déjà tu m'as envoyé une première lettre, tu ne perds pas de temps, ça me touche, dans un sens, tu aurais dû voir la tête qu'a fait ma mère lorsqu'elle a vu que je recevais du courrier, elle vient enfin de comprendre que j'ai une vie sociale, enfin, que je discutes avec quelqu'un, que je ne fais pas que discuter d'ailleurs quand on y repense._

_ Ne prends pas trop de kilos, je ne veux pas rentrer et me rendre compte qu'il me faudra te faire dormir sur le canapé parce que tu seras devenu obèse à force de te gaver pour oublier que tu es seul. Ne vas pas à Baker Street, ils sont idiots, ils n'en valent pas la peine, laisses-moi m'occuper de Sherlock moi-même. Tu veux toujours le tuer, non ? Sinon, fais comme tu veux, mais fais-moi un compte-rendu ce soir au téléphone, même si tu rentres tard. Je veux tout savoir._

_ Ne t'en fais pas Maman, je prendrai soin de moi quand j'en aurais le temps, je me lave tous les jours, je prends mon repas quotidien, mais je n'ai pas faim alors je n'en prends pas d'autre, ce n'est pas utile._

_ On verra pour tes photos, tu les prendras toi-même le jour où tu viendras si jamais je ne peux pas y consacrer quelques instants, je suis très occupé, et t'écrire réduit mon temps personnel, je le fais quand même, puisque ça peut te rendre heureux, chéri. Prends soin de toi aussi, je ne suis pas non-plus la seule personne pour qui je m'inquiète, alors fais bien attention à toi, je ne voudrai pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, petit John._

_ Mes amitiés les plus cordiales à Sherlock, la bise à Molly_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

**Tupol**? Tout va bien?


	58. Une horloge défectueuse (absent 7)

à Londres, 16 Mai 2014

Jim,

Je trouve toujours le temps bien long sans toi, pour être franc, au risque d'en devenir redondant, et chaque jour passé si loin de toi, mon amour, est une douleur incessante. Reviens-moi vite, s'il te plaît. L'horloge a cessé de compter les heures depuis Mardi dernier. Le monde me semble ne plus aller, du moins le mien.

Tiens-moi au courant de la progression de tes affaires, et fais-moi signe lorsque tu estimeras que ton retour sera imminent, je m'occuperai de ranger l'appartement, la clef de ton bureau est à sa place, je n'y ai pas touché, tu peux toujours me faire confiance, et puis, je te connais, tu as très probablement déjà confié à quelqu'un ou toi-même la tâche de me surveiller par les caméras que tu as cachées dans les fleurs, les coussins, le réfrigérateur, ou encore le miroir de la salle de bain, très cher Jim-chéri.

Je risque de devoir m'absenter de l'appartement quelques jours, moins de deux en tout cas, d'ailleurs, mère a besoin de quelqu'un auprès d'elle maintenant que père est parti faire ses tests médicaux annuels. Tu connais l'adresse, elle est dans mon fichier sur ton disque dur.

Réponds-moi vite mon amour,

John Watson

PS : Tu comprendras que je n'ai pas accédé à tes demandes précédentes, cela aurait été mal-venu.

* * *

Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est pas grave, je me suis juste un peu inquiétée, je serais patiente, et il faudra que tu le sois aussi, si je comprends bien. Heureusement, enfin le weekend, **Tupol**. Passes une bonne soirée :) Kittens.


	59. Une oie (absent 8)

_(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)_

_Dublin, 17 Mai 2014_

_John, pauvre petit John_

_ Quel poète tu sais être parfois, c'est touchant. Je ne sais pas quand tout cela sera terminé, mais je vais essayer,de revenir au plus vite pour te revoir. Ne t'en fais pas pour les caméras, c'est pour la bonne cause (même si tu ne partages pas mon avis, quel rebelle tu es d'ailleurs, nous punirons ça)._

_ Mes amitiés à ta mère, embrasses-la de ma part (mais pas trop non-plus, sa barbe piques, rases-la si tu peux), mets-la au régime aussi, elle est plus grasse qu'une oie, pas la peine d'aller chez le boucher français pour le foie cette année._

_ Je dois bien admettre que le temps est bien long sans toi, ma distraction préférée. Il me tarde déjà de te sentir contre moi sous les draps, nus. Je te promets de t'aimer comme il se doit une fois rentré et de nouveau à tes côtés._

_ Ne te plains pas de ma façon de te dire que tu comptes pour moi, tu sais bien que j'ai plus de mal à l'écrit (non je ne t'appellerai pas pour autant, ce serait trop indiscret pour te dire ce que je voudrai de toi là où je suis)._

_ Tu me manques aussi, chéri_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

Merci à toi, **Tupol**, de me lire tous les jours, et, encore, de me donner ton avis à chaque fois. La métaphore, oui, et c'est épistolier, le mot que tu cherches. Bonne journée, Kittens.


	60. Une injection (absent 9)

à Londres, 18 Mai 2014

Chéri,

Tu es incorrigible. Tant pis, j'étais au courant quand je t'ai laissé m'embrasser la première fois, je savais aussi que tu avais mangé de l'ail. La bonne cause ? Je t'en donnerai, de la bonne cause. Tu vas passer la nuit seul, lorsque tu seras rentré, le temps de te calmer, car c'est encore sensible, les hormones ne m'épargnent toujours pas (j'ai d'ailleurs rendez-vous avec mon andrologue pour la prochaine injection demain, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là aussi, c'est mon corps, mais c'est dans ton intérêt aussi).

Pourquoi ne me raconterais-tu pas ce que tu fais de tes journées, où tu dors, les endroits que tu visites... J'aimerai être à tes côtés, emmènes-moi à Dublin la prochaine fois que nous avons des congés, tu sais que ça me ravirait, tu le sais pertinemment, et y aller avec toi serait encore mieux, étant donné que tu connais mieux la ville que moi, tu pourrais me faire visiter des endroits auxquels je n'aurai pas pensé moi-même. Ne me laisses pas de côté la prochaine fois, tu le regretterais.

Je ferai la bise à ma mère de ta part, elle t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, elle te considère plus ou moins « comme le fils qu'elle n'a pas eu » depuis que tu t'es arrangé pour financer son opération, ça l'a touchée de quelqu'un qui lui était au final un presque inconnu.

En espérant que tu ailles bien, penses à manger et à dormir. xx

John Watson

* * *

Bonjour **Tupol**! Jim est une mauvaise langue, et il n'aime que lui-même, et son extension de lui-même qu'il voit chez John ;) C'est un plaisir de pouvoir t'aider! Passes une bonne après-midi, Kittens.


	61. Une fertilité forcée (absent 10)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 19 Mai 2014_

_John mon ange,_

_ Tu m'en vois ravi, j'espère que l'injection se sera bien passée, fais bien attention à toi pour les prochains trois jours, prends bien ton cachet à chaque repas et passes-toi de la pommade aux oestrogènes sur les poignets chaque matin. Tu me diras ce que le médecin t'a confié, que je sois également au courant de l'avancée du traitement. Pour l'instant, il ne s'agit que de ton corps, ne mets pas la charrue avec les bœufs, j'ai hâte tout de même de voir les résultats, p'tite mère._

_ Tu sais bien que je t'aurai proposé de venir si j'avais pu, c'est trop compliqué cette fois, on ne se serait presque pas vus tant je suis occupé ces derniers jours. Prendre quelques instants pour t'écrire est déjà difficile, je te l'ai dit, mais ne vas pas t'imaginer que c'est une corvée, je le fais avec un plaisir tout particulier, et je sais que tu vas garder chacune de mes lettres dans le tiroir de la commode, mon John, c'est juste assez ardu)._

_ Penses à faire les courses, bien que je te connaisse, je veux être sûr que tu ne vas pas te laisser mourir de faim, petit soldat. Il me tarde vraiment de te retrouver, pour pouvoir t'observer t'occuper de moi avec toutes tes hormones. Une vraie ménagère. On va t'acheter un costume de soubrette, mais il faudra que la partie abdomen soit extensible, puisque normalement il devrait grossir si tout se passe bien._

_ Bien à toi, amoureusement, même si tu dois être ridicule avec tes oestrogènes_

_ Jim Moriarty_

* * *

Quel goût, le gâteau, **Tupol**? ;) Bonne semaine à toi. Kittens.


	62. Un jeu compliqué (absent 11)

à Londres, 20 Mai 2014

Petit humoriste que tu es,

Je suppose donc que tu dois être bien épuisé, tentes tout de même de te consacrer quelques heures par nuit. Où dors-tu ? Prends le temps de manger de façon un peu meilleure, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ton petit fiancé que tu as laissé derrière toi et qui se fait tout de même du souci pour son méchant compagnon, et puis, je ne veux pas me retrouver à dormir avec un fil de fer quand tu seras revenu.

Sherlock est venu à la maison aujourd'hui, il me rend souvent visite ces derniers jours, il cherche a se faire pardonner. Ça m'étonne, d'ailleurs, que tu ne m'en ais pas parlé, je me serai attendu à ce que tu me fasses une de tes crises de jalousie. Nous jouons aux échecs, il gagne à chaque fois (pas la meilleure façon de se faire pardonner en fait), mais tant pis. Jettes un coup d'œil à tes caméras vers 16h demain, il passera prendre thé. Ne t'en fais pas chéri, la clef de ton bureau n'a pas changé de place.

En ce qui concerne notre projet, l'andrologue a dit que mes douleurs devraient s'atténuer d'ici la fin de la semaine, et à ce moment là il me faudra retourner le voir, il pense que j'ai commencé à préparer mes premiers follicules, après seulement deux mois depuis la première injection, les choses vont vite. Nous en ferons des échographies pour vérifier, et je te les ferais faxer, tu me donneras un numéro.

Je t'aime encore,

ton John Watson


	63. Une surveillance potentielle (absent 12)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 21 Mai 2014_

_John,_

_ D'où m'écris-tu pour que tes lignes n'en soient pas droites, tu as bu ? Tu sais que ce n'est pas bon pour le traitement, je vais te faire surveiller si tu continues, je tiens à ce que tout se passe bien pour mener notre projet à bien sans avoir à perdre de temps parce que ton corps aura, pour une raison X ou Y (hahaha), eu des difficultés à devenir suffisamment fertile pour passer des nuits dont il va se souvenir toute sa vie, mon cher petit John._

_ Que mère m'apprécie ne change rien au fait que ses joues piquent quand je lui fais la bise, et en ce qui concerne Sherlock, tu fais bien ce que tu veux, tu es majeur, et vacciné, je me fiche bien de tout ce que tu fais lorsque je ne suis pas là, mais j'irai vous surveiller à 16h, ne le laisse pas toucher à quoi que ce soit, et désinfectes les choses qui ont été en contact avec lui, je te ferai une liste._

_ Je dors chez mes parents, tu le sais, dans ma chambre pour être plus prévis. On se skypera demain, puisque tu n'es pas de service le Mercredi. Ne te fais pas de soucis pour « ton petit fiancé » (cesses de me donner des surnoms idiots, tu me fais honte John), je suis en vie, je sais être loin de toi, je suis un grand garçon et non un sac d'hormones, moi._

_ Jim Moriarty_

_PS : après m'être relu, je me suis trouvé un peu méchant avec toi, excuses-m'en, je passe de longues journées et de trop courtes nuits. Tu me manques, j'ai hâte de te retrouver._


	64. Un lot de pâtisseries (absent 13)

à Londres, 21 Mai 2014

James,

Tu m'es bien hostile, j'étais sur le canapé, et l'ordinateur portable était mon support. J'ai eu ta lettre il y a quelques minutes, et je préfère y répondre tout de suite. Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai lu la note sur le post-it, je comprends, alors on va faire les choses comme ça : tu vas te coucher dès que tu as terminé de lire ma réponse, et je ne suis pas fâché (si tu me faisais envoyer des pâtisseries de ta région m'aiderait aussi à te pardonner).

Donc tu dors dans ta chambre, mes amitiés à tes parents et Sebastian, j'espère qu'il dort ailleurs, du moins dans une autre chambre, et que la porte est verrouillée. Au fait, Sherlock est resté dîner ce soir, je lui ai un peu forcé la main mais nous avons passé une agréable soirée. Il a du mal à croire que tu puisses être si doux avec moi, je ne lui ai pas parlé de notre libido.

Un « client » à toi est passé à la maison, il disait que c'était une urgence, je ne l'ai pas laissé rentrer, mais tu devrais pouvoir savoir comment il était si tu regardes l'enregistrement de 19h40 environs. Il me tarde que tu rentres, tes employés ne font qu'appeler sur la ligne fixe.

J'ai des douleurs dans les lombaires et les grands dorsaux, il paraît que c'est normal, Mary dit que je deviens « une vraie petite femme », elle mériterait des gifles dans ces moments là, je lui montrerai bien quel homme je suis.

Reposes-toi maintenant,

John Watson


	65. Un homme colérique (absent 14)

(D'une écriture nerveuse, faite de traits rapides et irréguliers)

_Dublin, 22 Mai 2014_

_John Hamish Watson,_

_ Pourquoi est-il resté à la maison ?! Tu veux ta mort ?! T'as pas arrêté de lui faire des sourires idiots ! Tu me les fais pas à moi, pourquoi ?! Je ne veux plus le voir à la maison, John, plus jamais, et tu ne vas pas chez lui non-plus, les seules fois où tu pourras le voir seront avec moi ! Et ensuite c'est à moi que tu dis de ne pas dormir dans la même pièce que Sebastian, TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE LÀ ?! Que je ne te revoie plus avec lui, John._

_ J'ai très mal dormi, la faute à qui. J'enverrai quelqu'un pour Mary, et vas t'acheter une ceinture abdominale pour t'aider un peu. Je te ferai parvenir un colis avec la lettre, en espérant que les gâteaux n'aient pas coulé sur l'enveloppe._

_ J'ai consulté l'enregistrement et le registre d'appels. Je m'occuperai de tout cela. Bravo de ne pas avoir ouvert, tu n'es pas aussi idiot que tu t'en donnes l'air._

_ Je n'ai rien à ajouter, au revoir_

_ Jim Moriarty_

_PS : bon appétit, tâches de ne pas t'étouffer, ça salirait le canapé._

_PPS : passes chez le tailleur, j'y ai une commande._

_PPPS : je t'aime quand même._


	66. Un nom (absent 15)

à Londres, 22 Mai 2014

Séamus Lorcán Tomaltach Moriarty,

Ou préfères-tu la version anglophone : James Lawrence Timothy Moriarty ? Ne m'infantilises pas, je suis adulte, je suis également responsable au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider qui je dois fréquenter ou non, Jim. Je n'ai rien fait que la morale pourrait reprocher, alors calmes-toi et il s'agissait de mon sourire normal, c'est toi qui t'es mit en tête qu'il était différent de ceux que je te fais d'habitude. Ta jalousie est infondée, ce n'est pas avec Sherlock que je veux me marier, et voir mon ventre devenir énorme, alors cesses de te faire des idées et soignes ta paranoïa. J'ai nettoyé les meubles et les objets qui ont été en contact avec lui, ce n'est pas quelque chose supposé te rassurer quant à ma bonne foi ?

Fais une sieste aujourd'hui, ça te fera du bien, manges des agrumes ensuite, et fais-toi un thé. Tu as mal dormi, mais tu t'es couché tard : la lettre était dans la boîte à mon réveil. Je me fais du souci pour toi, je n'y peux rien, tu le sais. Mais c'est aussi un peu pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ? Parce que je prends soin de toi. En fait, ce n'est pas d'un mari dont tu as besoin, mais d'une seconde mère.

On vient de sonner, ce doit être les gâteaux qui arrivent, la lettre est venue seule.

Me revoilà, c'était bien ça. Ils ont l'air très bon.

Je t'aime mon grand jaloux,

John Watson

* * *

Bonjour Tupol! Tu m'as manqué toi aussi :) Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin ravoir tes avis, crois-moi. John ne va pas devenir une femme, grand dieu non, il se fait juste faire des injections d'oestrogène comme les transexuels pour féminiser son corps, et là, pour le m-preg, pour se rendre fertile. Je sais que certaines personnes ont du mal avec cela, mais j'aime bien, et je suppose que cela fera évoluer leur relation un peu plus. J'aime le chocolat, et j'aime encore plus les fraises ;) Kittens.


End file.
